(How) Long Game?
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: They told each other that they would go for the long game and wait. But how long can Josh Matthews and Maya Hunter really wait with feelings on the run and how will this affect everyone else? Joshaya and some Rucas story! I do not own anything! R&R! :) FINISHED! READ AN IN LAST CHAPTER!
1. Just want to help

**Hay guys!**

 **Okay, okay I actually wanted to stop with Disney, but reading the news of GMW made me write one last story for it and it´s Joshaya with some Rucas**

 **Did I ship Lucaya temporary? Yes and I´m not ashamed of it, but I loved Joshaya the whole time still and I got this great idea for a new story so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **If you do leave a review in the comments below!**

 **The outfits are to find on polyvore on my account tellyouallaboutit! :)**

 **Gabrie xoxo**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **They told each other that they would go for the long game and wait. But how long can Josh Matthews and Maya Hunter really wait with feelings on the run and how will this affect everyone else?**

* * *

 **At the Matthews apartment**

"Hello everybody!" A really happy Maya greeted Riley and her dad who were sitting in the kitchen as she just walked through the door as always when she wasn´t coming through the bay window. Today the blonde girl was wearing a grey and white collar sleeve button back blouse some light ripped jeans, black boots and a bit make up. Her hair was in soft waves. She had a black backpack swung over her shoulder. **(Outfits on Polyvore under the same name)**

Riley looked at her best friend and jumped up. "Hello Maya!" She exclaimed cheerfull. She was wearing a blue and black patterned dress with a denim jacket, black boots and some make up. Her white printed backpack was laying besides the table and her was hair wavy as always.

Cory looked at the two girls, smiling and shaking his head. They saw each other every day, went to the same school at the same class together and still were super excited every time they saw each other. It was like him and Shawn just younger and female. Well, Maya had Shawn as her step dad after all and they all were family and it kinda ran the family, but that was not really the point right now.

"Where are Lucas and Farkle and Zayn?" The teacher asked, looking around. Maya shrugged and sat down on the couch, throwing her backpack to the side followed by Riley.

"I don´t know where Riley´s future and the other two are. I just came from art class and- Ui!" She exclaimed as soon as she heard her phone vibrate she immediately took it out of her pocket and grinned while Riley and her dad looked at each other sighing. They knew who it was all too well.

"What did Josh write you this time? How are you, honey? When can we meet? When´s our next not so date, since we´re not going to come together yet even though we should already?" Riley asked her best friend and Maya shot her a look while the brunette shot one right back at her. This was going on since Riley knew about the agreement Josh and Maya came to not too long ago.

"It´s our thing what we do. Lucas and you are sitting on each other every day are the same age, in the same school and class, best friends and you guys were meant to be since day one, yet still have kissed only once!" Maya told her and stuck her tongue out what made Riley cross her arms and Cory look in disbelief at his daughter. He really did not need to hear the whole conversation.

"I`m out. Looking for my wife who I am allowed to kiss , since we´re both grown adults and not teenagers who shouldn´t even have a boyfriend! Maya, kudos to you and Josh!" He said to her and then walked out of the apartment.

Maya grinned at Riley who groaned and stood up from the couch. "At least we have been on dates. I could kiss him whenever I want wherever I want. If he would walk in in this very second I could just walk up to him and give him a smooch on his lips, because that´s what I am allowed to do as his girlfriend of two months and-" Riley started rambling as suddenly non other than Lucas and Farkle stepped through the door.

Maya smirked at Riley who looked at her best friend and opened her mouth to say something as Maya already asked, "Care to prove your point, Ms. Matthews?" Riley swallowed at that, looking at her boyfriend who looked confused back at her and Riley looked back at Maya again.

Then she took a deep breath and walked up to him. They stood in front of each other and Riley planted a 3 second kiss on Lucas cheek quickly backing away while Lucas blushed deeply and Riley did, too but before she could run away, Lucas just took her into a hug. "Hey." He greeted her and Riley smiled into the hug while Maya rolled her eyes. Of course Riley wouldn´t go through with it.

"You don´t have to great us like that just because we´re not Josh." Farkle threw in as he saw the blonde´s face. Maya groaned at that, throwing her hands up while the couple who were still hugging each other laughed.

"You guys are seriously impossible. I am NOT thinking about Josh the whole time. We both agreed to wait and I AM fine with that. Could you guys finally stop it and let me be?" She asked. The other three looked at her, shaking their head in response what made her groan even louder. "You just have your fun with this, but I´ll be the last one laughing. You´ll see." She eyed them dangerously and they stopped laughing while Maya just walked into Riley´s room.

Riley looked after her best friend and then at Lucas who raised both eyebrows. Then he just said to her, "Go after her." The brunette nodded, still a bit confused, but then went into her room where the blonde was sitting at the bay window looking at her phone, not even looking at Riley.

"Maya, we didn´t mean to offend you or anything. We just think that maybe Josh and you should talk after all. You guys do seem to really like each other and it would be maybe easier for both of you , if you get it out of the way now." Riley explained to her, sitting down besides her and taking a deep breath. She didn´t want to fight with her best friend, but she could see that the blonde was clearly struggling with this.

* * *

 **Back in the living room**

"Why didn´t you just kiss her on the lips?" Farkle asked his best friend confused while Lucas just sighed, shaking his head and walking further into the living room. He hated it when Farkle or also Zay kept asking him that. It wasn´t like he did not want to kiss Riley, but he didn´t want to push her to a kiss. Even though his cheek was still tingling from the kiss on the cheek from her and he was craving another one, but this time maybe somewhere else a bit further in the middle of the face and-

Lucas shook his head and replied, "I don´t know. It´s been two months and we haven´t kissed yet , but I don´t want to push her even though we actually already had our first kiss together and I don´t understand why it is so hard to kiss a second time and the first time being together actually just felt awkward."

Farkle put his head to the side and looked at his best friend who seemed a bit frustrated. "I thought that Josh and Maya were acting weird, but Riley and you are confusing me even more. Love can be so simple, but you guys are seriously making it so difficult for yourselfs." He told the Cowboy who looked shocked at him. It was pretty hard when Farkle understood more than him about his own relationship.

"Well, it doesn´t make sense to you and it doesn´t really make sense to me, but it is how it is right now. Besides kissing Riley wouldn´t be the best idea right now, since she is trying to help Maya." Lucas tried get himself out of the situation.

"Trying to comfort Maya in what?" Josh asked, walking through the door concerned. He wanted to know what was wrong with the girl he liked. Like like liked. Maybe even more than that, but that wasn´t the point. "What happened to her? Why didn´t she write me about it? Where are they?" Lucas and Farkle looked at each other and then quickly moved in front of Josh, stopping him from walking to Riley´s room.

"Calm down, uncle Boing. Maya is fine. She just has a heart to heart talk with her best friend and we all know that you don´t want to interrupt a talk like that." Farkle told him dead serious and Lucas nodded in agreement. "You probably do not want to do that." He added.

Josh looked at the door of Riley´s room and then back to the two boys. "Is this a heart to heart talk about me?" He now asked them, actually kind of already knowing the answer at the looks of the other two boys. Now he wanted to walk in there even more. If Maya had any doubts or was hurt, because of him he wanted to know why and what he could do to make her feel better as soon as he could. She might not be his girlfriend yet, but still.

"If it comforts you, it probably is about me, too." Lucas said to him with a comforting smile or at least he tried to muster one, but Josh just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Farkle eagerly nodded and added, "And it most likely won´t be about me unless they talk about their ex- romances then I might have a fair chance, but-"

"No, you don´t." Lucas and Josh both said , looking at Farkle who looked at them a bit offended and then threw his hands up, just walking out of the apartment, mumbling something about , _No need to be offensive, just because not my girlfriend is in there._ Which made both Uncle Boing and the Cowboy sigh and shake their head.

Then Josh looked at Lucas and asked him, "Doesn´t this concern you, too?" Josh was going crazy every time Maya talked to someone else about him. He normally wasn´t letting anyone know, but he knew that she was talking about him and he kind of was afraid that at some point she would lose interest, because she was waiting way longer for this to happen than him. He just started to like her kind of. Since 2 months.

Lucas shrugged and replied, "Girls normally talk about their crushes/boyfriends all the time, don´t they?" As Josh didn´t reply to that he added, "Maya still likes you, Josh. We just kind of mentioned the fact that you guys are still not together and how she´s dealing with that after waiting so long and that is why they´re talking right now. She got it a bit wrong."

At that the older teens eyes went wide and he looked in disbelief at the boy from Texas. He did not know that part of the story and now he really had to see what was going on in there. "I have to go in there." He exclaimed and wanted to run right away, but Lucas stopped him with one last attempt, holding him back with all his strength. The Cowboy might be strong, but that boy was still 2 years older than him.

Lucas asked him, "Do you really want to interrupt them now? Maybe they don´t want you to be there. No, they probably don´t because this is a girls talk between two best friends who need some alone time. I´m Riley´s official boyfriend and am leaving them their privacy. You should, too, because interrupting them could be bad." He tried to talk some sense to him, but there seemed to be no use.

Josh waited for a good 20 seconds and then just pushed Lucas away from him, enough to walk freely to the door of Riley`s room at the other end of the hallway and Lucas groaned inside looking at the older teen, following him a few steps and the older teen rolled his eyes.

Then he told Lucas, "Lucas, you forgot that I`m Cory Matthews´ brother. In moments like this when this is about me and important, I have to know anyway."

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter. What do you think?**

 **Yes, I know. Already two cliffhangers, but anyone who remembers me might know that that`s just the way it is with me.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys liked the first chapter and if you did, leave a review in the comments below to let me know , please! :)**

 **Gabrie xoxo**


	2. Nope

**Hay guys!**

 **Woop, woop! I`m back with a new chapter and in a really good mood!**

 **Which is also , because of all of you beautiful people following, favoriting and reviewing my story! I am overwhelmed by the amazing feedback and I hope that I can keep up with you guys!**

 **But for now there´s at least a new chapter for you and I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

 **If you do, leave a review in the comments below! :)**

 **Gabrie xoxo**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Josh waited for a good 20 seconds and then just pushed Lucas away from him, enough to walk freely to the door of Riley`s room at the other end of the hallway and Lucas groaned inside looking at the older teen, following him a few steps and the older teen rolled his eyes._

 _Then he told Lucas, "Lucas, you forgot that I`m Cory Matthews´ brother. In moments like this when this is about me and important, I have to know anyway."_

* * *

 **At Riley´s room**

"Maya, we didn´t mean to offend you or anything. We just think that maybe Josh and you should talk after all. You guys do seem to really like each other and it would be maybe easier for both of you , if you get it out of the way now." Riley explained to her, sitting down besides her and taking a deep breath. She didn´t want to fight with her best friend, but she could see that the blonde was clearly struggling with this.

Maya bit her lip and looked at her best friend, shaking her head. "It´s not like I am not ready. He isn´t. He said that we should go for the long game and see what the future holds. I want him to be my boyfriend, but this is not the time right now, so I will wait. It´s just not our time yet." She told Riley , trying to convince herself. This was hard, but she tried.

She liked Josh since they had seen each other again for the first time and everyone knew that. She knew now that Josh liked her, too and she would wait for him even though it was freaking hard, because her feelings were slowly becoming more than just a stupid crush. So she would wait until he was ready, too and then they could finally be together. Like Riley and Lucas. In love. Both of them.

"Maybe you should just tell him that. That you really want to be his girlfriend and that you don´t really want to wait." Riley said to her which made Maya roll her eyes.

"And what would change that? Until we went on that nature trip he did not even want to admit that he liked me in any way and then he said he might give us a shot some day and- NO Riley, you can´t tell him what I am telling you right now." Maya added, seeing the look of her best friend who already seemed to make plans that Maya probably wouldn´t like. Most likely wouldn´t like, because Riley´s plans were always way too crazy for her and that was coming from Maya.

"Fine." Riley said disappointed and pouting, but Maya just rolled her eyes. "But I still think that you guys should talk another time. You guys are holding hands sometimes , smiling at each other like love sick puppies and he looks at you like-"

"Like what?" Maya asked her best friend who suddenly stopped and the blonde got annoyed. She had to finish this.

Riley took a deep breath and then looked at the blonde, finishing, "Like dad looks at mom, feeling like she´s the best thing that has ever happened to her." Maya gasped at that, looking in disbelief at her best friend. She couldn´t possibly mean that. Josh did not look at her like that. Sure sometimes they were a bit mushy when they were talking about the long game thing, but he did not look at her like Cory did at-

"You´re kidding, right? He likes me, he doesn´t love me and you´re saying something big here, Matthews. You shouldn´t be lying about something like this." Maya told her , pointing at her. Riley shrugged at that. She wasn´t lying in her opinion. These looks weren´t something she would ever lie about. Maybe she was wrong about love, but Josh liked Maya. A lot and she could definitely see that as Maya´s best friend and Josh´s niece.

"I´m not lying. That is what I am observing about you guys. Just like Josh observed your great compassionate love, if you remember." Riley told her what made the blonde girl blush which rarely ever happened. "He even makes Maya Hunter blush. That I would ever see that again." She added, chuckling and Maya shot her a look.

Then she told her brunette best friend, "You know that I`m- weird when it´s about him. You don´t need to mock me about it, seriously. I already feel stupid enough without it. But I am going to wait, because we promised to play the long game and that is better than the things that he had said before. Before he wouldn´t even think about us, because of that stupid age difference, but now I actually have a chance."

Riley sighed, but slowly nodded. She could understand why Maya was so unsure about talking to Josh about this, but she also just wanted her best friend to be happy. "You know that Josh is a good guy, right?" She asked her.

The blonde girl nodded at that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then just trust him that he won´t hurt you whatever he´ll say when he comes through that door right now." Riley said to her and Maya´s eyes went wide as Riley stood up and opened the door where non other than Joshua Matthews stood in front of it, his eyes wide, too. Riley crossed her arms and asked him, "You do know that you recognize your family at home by footsteps right? And you´re not exactly quiet, uncle Josh."

Josh didn´t reply to that, just staring at Maya who went even redder now. She hated it that she was like that in front of Josh, but how much did he hear. As her best friend turned around to her she turned away what made Riley sigh and say, "Don´t worry, Maya. He arrived here a minute ago and he better won´t judge you." Then she turned to her uncle and added, "The bay window is all yours. Use it wisely, my dear uncle Josh."

With that the Matthews girl walked out, leaving her best friend and her uncle alone with each other who both most certainly did not know what to say, so they were just staring at each other.

But then Josh took a deep breath, walking up to Maya and sitting down besides her. Maya turned again, not being able to not look at the boy that she had liked for so long and a question was burning on her tongue that she had to let out. "How much did you hear?" She asked afraid and Josh looked at her with a slight smile.

"From the part on where you said you are going to wait, because of me." He replied with an even bigger smile. He could not really help it, since he was really happy about what he had heard and for him it was anything , but bad. Maya on the other hand groaned inside. _Great, now he thinks I am a creep again. I should stop talking so loud or even thinking about this. What if he overthinks the whole thing now?_

"Maya." Josh suddenly said and took her hand. Maya wanted nothing more than holding hands with him, but at the same time she wanted to slap it away. If he would let her down easily now, she would just leave. "I know that you´re probably thinking now I don´t want this anymore or that I´m gonna reject you." This time the blonde girl looked back up at him.

The Matthews boy smiled and added, "But, I´m not. I still don´t think that I am ready to be with you right now, but- I really like you like I said before and I am still in for the long game." That wasn´t what Maya wanted to hear. Not at all and he probably knew that, but he couldn´t change anything about it, because that was just the way he felt towards all of this and it wasn´t his fault.

Josh looked at the blonde girl who just looked at their hands and he sighed. Before he could say anything though Maya looked up again and said to him, "I know that you don´t want to hurt me or anything and it´s fine. I´m not going to die. I am going to wait for you even though it might just be killing me a bit."

As much as Josh knew how directly Maya could be it always shocked him how she just put her feelings out there. She was honest and he really liked that about her and at the same time he was feeling a bit pushed, but he didn´t want to hurt her. So all he did was starring at her while she now looked right back at him, looking at him for any signs of doubt, but he knew that she wasn´t lying.

Then he squeezed her hand and stated, "I don´t want to hurt you Maya, but I am not ready for this , yet." That wasn´t a lie. He didn´t feel ready yet at all, because this was scary.

Maya swallowed and then nodded. "I know." She replied. "So , long game?" Both of them knew that the blonde was asking that with a heavy heart and as Josh stood up , but not leaving her hand yet her heart was racing in fear and at the same time excitement. She wanted him now, but just looking at him made her know that it was definitely worth the wait, because it was Joshua Matthews. Her Josh. Hopefully. Some day.

Before she could understand what was happening though Josh leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek that lasted for about 3 seconds and almost made her faint. As he reculantly broke apart, he smiled at her, while squeezing her hand and then pulling it away, saying, "Long game." And with that he walked out, leaving a dazed Maya behind.

* * *

 **In the living room**

Lucas and Farkle did not say much after Josh left and were just staring at the ceiling, not doing anything. The Cowboy was hoping for his girlfriend to come soon, because this was awkward. Normally they always talked, but after what Josh said both of the boys were scared out of their pants for their best friends or their best friend and girlfriend and this was something that they did not like feeling.

So as soon as Riley rounded the corner Lucas jumped up and looked at her concerned. "Is Maya, okay? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked what made Riley roll her eyes , but walk up to Lucas taking his hands that were even shaking what she thought was actually quiet cute.

"Josh is not a bad guy, Lucas and I am okay. Maya will be, too. They will figure this out." She stated and Lucas breathed out at the comment while Farkle slowly sneaked out of the room without them even noticing. "It´s so sweet that you care so much about this." The brunette added, really meaning it. She knew that Lucas cared about Maya as his best friend and they were all concerned about this.

"I just have to think about what Zay said right now with Josh, not stopping Maya from enjoying the right now. It worked out for a while, but I can see that she is not happy with this and I care about her, too. She´s our best friend." He said.

Riley nodded at that squeezing his hand while Lucas quickly added, "But I am glad that you are okay, too since you had to figure it out for all of us. You are amazing, Riles. I am so glad to be able to call you my girlfriend." By now Riley was beat red and grinning over both ears what made the Cowboy smile, too.

She looked at Lucas and replied, "I am glad to call you my boyfriend, too and I know that we will figure this all out together. Maya is my best friend since forever and I know that she´ll do this right and Josh is my uncle. He is a Matthews. If he got anything from my dad he will manage this , too and maybe they´ll be together by the time Josh leaves this place." She was hopeful even though that probably would not happen.

Before Lucas could answer to that Josh already came into the view looking smiling at the two. Riley turned around to her uncle grinning, hoping that it meant what she thought it meant. "Are you guys finally a couple now?" She asked him hopefully. He was grinning like-

"Nope." Josh replied, shaking his head and just simply walking out of the door, leaving a completely confused Riley and Lucas behind.

* * *

 **Well, not yet at least. I hope you guys liked the little Joshaya kiss ;)**

 **I really tried to do a good chapter. I hope I succeeded in your eyes, because I am quiet happy with it.**

 **Anyways, please tell me what you think in the comments below and until next time! :)**

 **Reviews do give motivation to write ;)**

 **And it´s almost one in the morning over here in Germany, so good night! :)**

 **Gabrie xoxo**


	3. Bakery date?

**A.N.:** Hello beautiful people!

Okay, you really have no idea how long I took for this chapter. Every single day since I posted the last one I was working on this one and now I am happy with it, but it took me like forever.

I also put an OC in and some drama! Yay! But that´s just the start my friends. That´s just the start. There is way more drama to come your way, so be prepared!

Anyways I wanted to thank you for all the great reviews! I really loved them and I hope you keep going, because I will and I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Before Lucas could answer to that Josh already came into the view looking smiling at the two. Riley turned around to her uncle grinning, hoping that it meant what she thought it meant. "Are you guys finally a couple now?" She asked him hopefully. He was grinning like-_

 _"Nope." Josh replied, shaking his head and just simply walking out of the door, leaving a completely confused Riley and Lucas behind._

* * *

 **Three days later**

Riley and Maya were sitting at the bay window, just looking at each other, not saying a word. Riley was wearing a petite nude peplum lace top along with white jeans, brown high booths, a white bag, some make up and slightly wavy hair. Maya on the other hand was wearing a blue off the shoulder top along with black jeans black high boots , a black bag some make up and her hair was completely straight today. Both girls looked like they wanted to go out, but they didn´t do anything instead, just staring at each other.

"What should we do?" Riley asked her best friend, hoping that she might have formed an idea in her head in the last 20 seconds. They had agreed to do something today together. Something special, but non of them knew what. No Lucas, no Josh, not even Zay or Farkle.

"I have no idea." Maya replied and the brunette sighed. Why waas it suddenly so hard to find something to do together? It has never been that hard before. The blonde girl looked at her best friend and added, "What the heck is wrong with us?" That just earned her another loud sigh.

"If only I knew, peaches. If only I knew. We are supposed to come up with fun ideas to do just the two of us, something adventourus that doesn´t include watching some lame chick flick or something like this or doing something with Lucas, Farkle and Zay or Josh or all of them." Riley replied while Maya shuddered at the mentioning of Josh. "You guys really need to get your life together." The brunette added which earned her a glare.

"And you finally need to kiss Lucas. On the lips. How can this even be a real realtionship, if the only real kiss you had lasted for about a second and you guys broke up just shortly after?" Maya replied which earned her a glare from the brunette.

"Lucas and I at least are in a happy relationship and we do not need to rush anything and Josh and you- Oh, forget it. This was supposed to be a day that is not about the boys in any way! I don´t want to hear the name Josh or Lucas anymore! I just wanted us to spend that day together and- Oh, Lucas!" Riley exclaimed as her boyfriend suddenly climbed through the bay window what made Maya groan.

The blonde girl crossed her arms, looking at neither of them and said into the blue, "I thought we agreed on telling the boys to not come today." Now she looked at Riles who put a hand on her heart in disbelief at her blonde best friend and then looked at Lucas confused, but still happy.

"I did not tell him to come! I told him that we´d do something together today and you actually said that it´s okay and that we´ll do something tomorrow." Riley told her truthfully and then looked questioning at her boyfriend.

Lucas slowly nodded and then looked at Maya. "That is true." He added and Maya just looked at them, not believing a word. "Riley´s mom was the one who asked me to come over, becuase she entered this room 6 times in the past hour and there was literally no movement from you two. Maybe today is just not the day for doing something special." Riley looked at her boyfriend, thanking her mom inside. Today really didn´t seem the right day even though she couldn´t really tell why. Something was off today.

"Mom came in here 6 times?" Riley asked completely stunned which made her boyfriend nod. "Okay, something is going really wrong here. Today should maybe be cancelled, Maya. You know that this isn´t getting even weirder. I mean, unless you have an idea how we could spend the day now and I´d be right out of the door with you, but if you don´t-" Riley rambled, looking at the blonde girl.

"If you want to go on a date with your boyfriend instead of spending the day with your best friend, go ahead." Maya said, gesturing towards the door. Riley looked sorry at her best friend, not quiet believing her what made Maya add serious, "I mean it. Go ahead. Enjoy your day. Single Maya can enjoy her day alone quiet well and you should know that."

"Maya-" Riley started, but the blonde shook her head, walking out of the room what made Riley groan and look at her boyfriend who shrugged guilty. "We weren´t doing anything for hours. It just felt weird to be just the two of us in that moment. She changed, since that whole someday thing."

"Or you guys are just having a bad day." Lucas suggested.

"Riley and Maya do not have a bad day! We promised each other just a few weeks ago that we´re forever for the I don´t know how many time! I don´t know what happened!" Riley told him and Lucas sighed, but didn´t object that. He didn´t want to go in between Riley and Maya and wanted to suggest, if they wanted to do something the three of them, but the blond girl had already left.

Lucas took his girlfriends hands and tried to give her a reassuring smile which Riley returned with a pouting lip. How much he would´ve loved to kiss that lip in that very moment. "Riley, it´ll be fine. We can write Maya and tell her that she´s more than welcome to come with us and she can also take Zay with her or something like this if she feels uncomfortable. Maybe today just wasn´t her day." He told her again and Riley swallowed but slowly nodded, looking at their joined hands.

"Okay." She slowly said, now looking up to her boyfriend who smiled at her. Giving him a half smile back she added, "But I have to write her right now! I don´t want my best friend to be upset!"

As much as she wanted to stay like that she put her hands away from Lucas and took her phone out, biting her lip. The brunette was hoping with all of her heart that Maya was not mad. This had never happened before and it should never happen again. So Riley wrote her:

 _Peaches, you can come back if you want. I didn´t want to disappoint you. Maybe we could do something together with Lucas and Zay today and spend a special day together at another day where we have an amazing idea for it?_

* * *

 **On the streets of New York**

Maya had just walked out of the apartment building where the Matthews lived in, breathing in some fresh air and letting some frustration out as she suddenly got a text message. She immediately thought it was from her best friend, but instead it was from Josh:

 _Hey you._

She rolled her eyes, but texted back and they started to have a little chatt while she was talking. (italic Josh, italic and underlined Maya)

 _Hey Boing. How did I earn the honor that you would write me?_

 _Really funny, Maya. I just wanted to ask you how you are. I haven´t heard anything from you the past days._

Her heart skipped a beat as the blonde realised that Josh cared. She already knew that, but just him writing that made her all fuzzy inside even though she actually didn´t want to feel that.

 _I´m good , Boing. Just had a lot on my mind. How are you?_

 _What for example? I`m good , too. I was wondering what you were doing right now._

Maya thought that Josh should know what she had on her mind, so she just skipped that question. She didn´t want to write it to him that all she could think about was him.

 _I just got kicked out of the house by your niece more or less, since she wants to spend time with her boyfriend after we failed at coming up with a great idea with our best friends special day or whatever._

 _Sounds boring. You should be glad that you´re out of there with these two even though I´m sorry about the special day thing. Want to meet up at Topanga´s?_

Maya´s eyes went wide, but before she could even respond to that she got a message from Riley where she asked if she wants to come with them. Spend the day with Josh or with the couple? She quickly wrote Riley back and then answered to Josh:

 _I´ll be there in 15._

 _I´m already there ;)_

Maya rolled her eyes at the last message of Josh and just started walking faster. Of course he would ask her to a place he was already at. He was probably studying or annoying his sister in law. Was her mom working there today or the new employee? Maya´s mom had told her that someone new would start at Topanga´s. A girl that was studying at the NYU now. She switched college and was now getting some money at Topanga´s.

As she continued walking a response from Riley came about if she´s sure and everything and Maya just wrote a quick reply that she was with Josh anyway and then shut her phone off in the moment she stepped through the doors of Topanga´s. She looked around, not seeing Josh right away as she suddenly spotted a ginger haired girl that was taking the order from a table.

Thinking that that must be the new employee she walked up to her and just in that moment the girl turned around and Maya gasped. "Elena?" She asked in disbelief. In front of her was standing her cousin from the other side of the family.

She was the only connection that she had ever had to her dad and now she was standing in Topanga´s taking costumers orders. Elena was a ginger haired girl and today she was wearing a navy blue dress with a white and blue stripped top, black flats with bows, a black bag and on her arm were wait bracelets. To that she had bright red lipstick, some make up and her hair was in a bun. She was 18 , if Maya remembered her right.

But instead of looking as shocked as the blonde girl she looked at Maya with a slight smile. "Hey Maya. Nice to see you again." She greeted her. They have never been in a fight or something like this, actually there was a time where they had written with each other, since Elena´s mom, Kermit´s sister wasn´t on good terms with him either and she took Katy´s site, but this was just weird for the blonde beauty.

"Mom! Josh! Topanga!" She called out into the bakery just as her mom came out of the kitchen and she now realised that Josh had been sitting by the window, his head into some book that she couldn´t read from here. Katy gave her daughter a slow smile and Maya looked at her in disbelief while Josh went to her side. "Care to explain yourself?" Maya asked.

Katy smiled at her daughter while Josh looked confused in between the two girls. "I see you remember your cousin, Elena." Katy stated. "She starts at the NYU next week and she asked me for a job and since you guys actually always got along pretty well as you were smaller I thought why not."

Maya didn´t know what to say. Her mom was actually right. Why not? They even sometimes, even though really rare had emailed each other over the oast months. They always got along well. Why was Maya so worried.

Josh on the other hand looked shocked at the ginger haired girl in front of him. She was quiet beautiful, but that wasn´t what shocked him that much. "This is your cousin?" He asked. He barely saw any similarity in the two girls and cousins normally actually did look a bit alike and her and Katy especially didn´t look one bit like each other.

"Well, she´s not from my side of the family and she´s not from Shawn´s either, but since Shawn isn´t Maya´s biological dad-"

"She´s from Kermit´s side of the family." Maya finished Katy´s rambling and looked at her cousin up and down. "You should´ve written me that you´ll come and you should´ve told me." She told both of the girls while Josh watched the blonde girl who seemed everything, but happy. Maybe it was better , if he talked to her alone and brought her away from her mom and her cousin right now.

So he took her hand and said to her, "Come on, Maya. It´s not that bad. I´ll buy you a coffee and a piece of cake and we will just forget that nobody told you."

Maya looked at Josh wanting to cross her arms. She was acting like a little girl right now and she knew that, but she thought she would just spend a nice day with the boy that had the same feelings for her as she for him after he kissed her on the cheek even though he told her that they should wait. But Elena really wasn´t a bad person and-

"Okay." Maya finally said defended and followed Josh hand in hand to the table he was sitting at. Josh made sure that she did not look back at Katy and Elena who now were talking quietly with each other. "Why does she have to come now? I don´t need anyone out of his family in my life." Maya whispered more to herself than Josh, but he smiled and shook his head, stroking her hand absently that was still in his.

"Kermit isn´t here and that´s all that counts." Josh told her and he meant it. He definitely wouldn´t have been that calm, if it would´ve been Maya´s biological dad. Shawn probably wouldn´t have been either. "I´m wondering if Shawn knows." He slowly added. How would Katy´s husband react to that?

"He better does. Mom and him promised each other no secrets and I don´t need any more drama in my life with all these couples around." Maya exclaimed looking at Josh pained who now chuckled while Katy herself brought the two their coffees and a piece of cheesecake. She gave Maya a smile and then walked away again while Maya groaned and put her head on her free hand.

Josh rolled his eyes and then took her other hand, too. "Maya, calm down. I know that you´re already upset, because of Lucas and Riley, but it´ll be fine. We´re here together now and that is all that counts. Forget about the others for a moment, okay?" Josh asked her and Maya almost melted. Why was he saying things like this when they had to wait?

But she slowly nodded and then looked at their hands. "You´re right." She simply said and then looked back up at him, giving him a half smile which made Josh laugh.

"You are adorable when you´re trying to smile for me while you really want to punch me in the face." He stated and that made Maya laugh , too. He knew her so well. Well, of course he did. Josh always told her how good he was in observing and observing her was for him probably the easiest thing to do, since she was so in love with him, but still.

They laughed for a good minute about that and Maya finally lightened up, while Josh was happy to make his girl happy. He knew that now wasn´t the time for the both , but he just really loved spending time with her and seeing her smile. She had such a pretty smile and just , because she had a cousin who came here out of some reason and two annoying best friends, she could still enjoy her day.

So he took his coffee cup, hold it to Maya and said, "To annoying best friends and relatives." Maya rolled her eyes, but took her cup and repeated what he said and clinked her cup with his anyways.

"To two annoying best friends who are completely in love with each other and relatives from a dad that has never been your dad and just show up all of the sudden." Maya told him and Josh laughed, but started to drink his coffee anyway while Maya did the same. Today wasn´t perfect for Maya until she was able to spend some alone time with the boy she really liked and who knew how to make her smile.

* * *

 **A.N.:** And cheers to Joshaya and Lucas! Yay!

Yes, I know these two are really adorable and I hope you guys liked the last scene, because I am happy with it even though the Rilaya friendship thing isn´t over yet.

I totally imagine Elena to be played by Katherine McNamara. Don´t ask me why, but what do you think about the new OC?

Which role will she have in the story?

See that and more soon and let me know in the comments below what you think and what you want to see in the new chapter! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	4. After the dates

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yay! A new chapter from me! A day late, but it`s there and I don´t like it that much, because it´s more or less a filler, but I still hope you guys enjoy it!

It´s more Rucas than Joshaya, and I am sorry, but if you still like it, let me know in a comment below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: I have a GMW One Shot for the Season finale that I´ll post tomorrow :) It`s Joshaya and I´m so excited to share it with you! :D

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _So he took his coffee cup, hold it to Maya and said, "To annoying best friends and relatives." Maya rolled her eyes, but took her cup and repeated what he said and clinked her cup with his anyways._

 _"To two annoying best friends who are completely in love with each other and relatives from a dad that has never been your dad and just show up all of the sudden." Maya told him and Josh laughed, but started to drink his coffee anyway while Maya did the same. Today wasn´t perfect for Maya until she was able to spend some alone time with the boy she really liked and who knew how to make her smile._

* * *

 **At the evening**

"Thanks for the great day, Lucas." Riley told her boyfriend as the two were standing in the Matthew´s door at 10 pm sharp as Lucas had promised Cory. Cory and Topanga weren´t even there yet either and Auggie slept over at a friend`s house , but Lucas still kept it. Be a good impression, even when you don´t have to. That´s what he always told Riley and Riley thought that it was kinda cute even though she would´ve loved to spend a bit more time with him.

"Yes, it was. I am sorry for making Maya go away. I really didn´t want you guys to spend the day seperated and-" Lucas started rambling again and Riley smiled at that, but quickly shook her head, looking at him with a slight, but at the same time sad smile.

"I know that you wouldn´t have, if mom wouldn´t have called you and Maya could´ve come with us, but appereantly she found something else to do in the 15 minutes I didn´t write her, so it wasn´t that bad. Even though I am sad that we were not able to have our besties day, but it was as always really sweet from you to take me out to that movie and to some ice cream. You know what I like and that´s what I really love about our relationship." Riley told him and blushed a bit while Lucas smiled, getting a bit red, too.

Then he took Riley´s hands which made her go even more red and look down, but he chuckled. He really wanted to kiss her right now and actually he had all right to do that. They were together , since over 2 months. They had gone through almost hving to break up, since she would´ve almost gone to London, but now they were here and they were together.

So Lucas took a deep breath, knowing that he had to be daring, because Riley wouldn´t do it. So he told her in all honesty, " You know I never regretted it that I chose you two months ago and I would do it every time again, Riles."

At that Riley looked up at her boyfriend in utter shock. They hadn´t talked about this again and she kinda figured out that he chose her out of a reason, but to hear it like that out of his mouth made her knees go weak.

While just staring at each other they automatically came even closer and Lucas hands slowly went from Riley´s hands to her waist and Riley´s hands went to his shoulders, smiling at him. It wasn´t a question, if they wanted to kiss each other, the only question was if they would finally kiss. "That is so sweet from you Lucas. I am so glad that you chose me , too and that we could stay together." She told him in all honesty and Lucas nodded while putting his forehead onto hers, staring at her lips and then back into her eyes.

"Me, too." He said and then finally leaned down to capture her in a sweet, slow kiss. Electricity was shooting through both of their bodies while they were holding each other close. Both of them had waited 2 months to do that and now it was better than anything they had imagined. Lucas depended the kiss, tightening his grip on Riley while she was putting her hands around his neck now. Neither of them had experienced something like this ever before.

As they both broke apart for air, both breathing heavily, they were smiling at each other. "Wow." Riley said and chuckled while Lucas could only laugh as well in that moment. Then he realised something and smiled.

"As you kissed my cheek a few days ago, what exactly did Maya say to you before?" He asked her and Riley went bright red, looking away. Lucas chuckled, but then took one hand from her waist to make her look at him and just kissed her shortly again. "I´m just joking, Riley. I´m glad that we finally made that step. I really wanted to kiss you again." He added and Riley went even redder, but smiled, her lips still tingling.

"You can do that whenever you want except for when my dad is looking." Riley told them what made them both laugh. She really didn´t want to get in an argument with her dad about kissing Lucas even though it really wasn´t something to argue about at all.

"Noted. Good night, Riley. I´ll see you tomorrow at school." Lucas replied and then leaned down, kissed her one last time and left, leaving a dazed and really happy Riley behind. Luckily her parents still weren´t at home, because as soon as she closed the door she screamed one time really loud. She was so happy and her body still felt on fire from the kisses they had just shared. If she would tell that Maya! Where was the blonde anyway?

Before she could think of a place where Maya could be, she suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps and then Josh´s voice near by. Riley´s eyes went wide and she quickly hid behind the kitchen counter. Had her best friend been out with her uncle the whole day? Were they on a date?

 **An hour earlier**

"Guys, I don´t want to kick you out, but Katy said that she has to close up now." Elena stated, coming up to Josh´s and Maya´s table what made Maya roll her eyes while Josh gave the poor ginger a slight smile. He knew that Maya was a bit harsh on her and she really couldn´t do much for that. So he tried to be as polite as possible without hurting Maya in the slightest way, because Josh just knew her.

He gave Maya´s hand a squeeze that he´s been holding the whole time and a wink and then told Elena, "Of course. We´ll leave in just a minute. Thank you, Elena." The ginger head nodded and left while Katy was watching them from the counter, waiting for what would happen now. These two had spent the whole day here together. Was it a date?

"Come on, Maya. I´ll walk you home." Josh said to her and Maya groaned, but slowly stood up. The blonde really didn´t want to leave back for Riley´s where she would sleep over. Not , because she was mad at Riley, but because she didn´t want to leave Josh. They had had an amazing day and he had really cheered her up a lot. She felt way much better, just because of him, being there and that meant a lot.

"Fine. Let´s go back to Riles. I promised her to sleep over and all my things are there for school tomorrow anyway." The blonde replied. Josh chuckled, but nodded while looking at the clock. It was past 10 already. He looked at Maya´s mom who smiled at them and now he only realised that they were the only ones who were still in Topanga`s except for Katy and Maya´s cousin.

The blonde and the Matthews made their way out of the bakery and started walking in silence, their hands not clapsed together anymore, but Josh had the urge to take his hand back into hers.

Before he could do that though Maya asked him, "Do you think my cousin is cute?" which totally left him shocked. He looked in disbelief at the blonde beauty and the girl laughed. "Don´t look at me like that, we both know that she is beautiful and you were super nice with her even though she just came here." She added. She wasn´t really mad about it. Jealous? Maybe a bit.

"First of all, I just met her and second of all, I like you, remember? The-"

"Long game?" Maya cut him off and shrugged which made Josh flinch. She quickly continued, "I´m still in for it, too Josh but you also said that we both would live our lifes. I mean, we could date other people , if we wanted to, right?" She was daring now , because Josh didn´t answer the way she wanted him, too and seeing him gulp at that made her smirk.

Josh sighed at the blonde, but then shrugged. "I guess so, but I don´t think she´s cute or anything. So don´t worry that I will leave you for your cousin some day." He replied and smirked while walking quicker , a bit ahead of Maya. The blonde looked in disbelief at him and started walking quicker. He had just won their little disput and she hated it kind of, yet it was kind of - cute? What was that boy doing to her?

"Well, who knows, Boing. Maybe I will find myself a boyfriend until the long game starts." She suddenly said which made Josh turn around and look at her shocked, but she just bursted out laughing what made him laugh, too. The imagination of not being with each other just seemed so ridiculous for both of them right now.

"Oh really? Who?" Josh asked smirking as they stopped laughing. They were walking towards Riley`s apartment building now and Maya thought about it until they stepped in.

"Who knows. Well, Farkle is taken. Maybe Zay, maybe someone completely else, maybe I´ll find an NYU student that doesn´t care about ages and would come with me together now." She teased him while they walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Josh flinched a bit, but then smirked again at the blonde.

"Good luck with that, Maya. I think after that party everyone at the NYU knows about us." He said to her and Maya went red, but he just smiled at her what made her feel better. He didn´t mean it as a bad thing. On that evening he told her that she was more grown up than he had originally thought and that had felt really good to her. They had grown closer on that night and now it was even deeper what they had.

"Never say never, Boing." Maya told him as they reached the third floor.

"Since I know you I don´t even use that word anymore. Never." Josh told her and then opened the Matthews door. The light was on, but nobody was there, but both didn´t pay attention to that, just walking in and then facing each other. Maya had to smirk at what he said.

"Really, Boing?" She asked, taking another step to him. They were super close to each other now and Josh´s breath hitched for a second, but then he calmed down, smirking back at her.

"Really, Ms. Hunter. You made your point pretty clear. I´ve only been on three dates, since then." Josh stated and at that the blonde blushed a bit. Now she did feel bad for what she did. No, Maya Hunter didn´t feel bad for anything, right? She did not want Josh to date anyone even though she knew that it might happen eventually, didn´t it? They weren´t together yet and the long game could take who knows how long.

"Oh, no. You poor boy. The only boy I had since then was Ranger Rick and we were never really together , so I think we are pretty even." Maya told him, stucking her tongue out even though she still felt bad. Josh rolled his eyes, but smiled at her what made Maya chuckle as well. He was adorable when he looked so fake sad.

"Are we?" Josh asked, leaning even a bit closer. Maya´s breath was not existent in that moment and her heart was racing. Why was he doing that with her? He said that he wasn´t ready yet, but- She had to do something or she would get hurt and she knew that even though she really did not want to do anything in that moment. She swallowed inside and then nodded at herself what made Josh look confused at her.

Then she pushed him towards the still closed door and said, "Yes, we are, Boing. Good night." She bit her lip which made Josh look confused at her, only slowly realising what he might have done, which made him sigh, but he nodded and opened the door to the hallway.

Before he went out though he turned around one last time and stated, "Good night, Maya. I really enjoyed today."

With that he was out of the door and as soon as the door closed Maya turned around to the kitchen counter, rolling her eyes and stated, "You can come out now, Riles." Riley gasped, but slowly came up from behind the kitchen counter, a hand on her heart which made the blonde roll her eyes again. "You´re not really quiet and you left the light on, my dear Riley. You need to learn how to spy on other people." She added.

The brunette pouted, but walked up to her blonde best friend. "I can spy on other people. I just didn´t know that you were out with Josh today. I thought you were mad at me and Lucas and left to home, but appereantly you found some good company. Did you guys have a date? Where did you go?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. "It was not a date. He just invited me to come to Topanga´s that I wouldn´t have to spend the whole day with you lovebirds. What about you? Did Lucas and you finally kiss?" Maya asked her, raising an eyebrow. She already expected another speech from Riley about how they would kiss when they wanted to, but instead her best friend just went bright red and Maya´s eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! YOU DID! What happened?! How? When? How long?" Maya asked, shouting as if it had been their first kiss. Well, it had been their first kisses that lasted longer than a second. It was kind of a big deal to Riley, too.

"Calm down, Peaches!" Riley told her the first thing that came to her mind, but Maya obviously did not want to calm down. Lucas and Riley had finally kissed again. These guys had taken so long to do that and now it finally happened again. The blonde was beyond happy for her best friend and Riley should know that. It was about freaking time that the two would finally kiss and Riley knew that. It was also making her happier after the whole scene with Josh just minutes ago.

So Maya shouted only one thing to which Riley could never say no, since they promised each other, " BAY WINDOW RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Oh, yes. The bay window.

Do you guys want me to include the Bay Window conversation in the next chapter or not? Please vote in the comments!

See ya at the next chapter ;)

Gabrie xoxo


	5. The next day

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yay! A new chapter from me! I know I am way too late, but I´m applying for a thousand things right now for September and it was super stressfull and I have a casting for an international acting school and am practicing like all the time.

Yes, I might go into acting or something with kids, I applied for both xD

Anyways here´s the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and if you do, leave a review in the comments below! :D

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Calm down, Peaches!" Riley told her the first thing that came to her mind, but Maya obviously did not want to calm down. Lucas and Riley had finally kissed again. These guys had taken so long to do that and now it finally happened again. The blonde was beyond happy for her best friend and Riley should know that. It was about freaking time that the two would finally kiss and Riley knew that. It was also making her happier after the whole scene with Josh just minutes ago._

 _So Maya shouted only one thing to which Riley could never say no, since they promised each other, " BAY WINDOW RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

 **At the Bay Window**

"You guys just kissed after the date after you guys rambled on how great the date was?" Maya asked her best friend in disbelief as she was sitting there with her brunette best friend at the bay window. Riley had just told her about the whole date with Lucas while the girl was shaking from happiness and touching her lips all the time. The blonde thought that it was cute, but at the same time it was actually kind of annoying.

"I already told you three times. That´s exactly what happened. We finally kissed and I am beyond happy! He kissed me and it was magical..." Now Riley was dazing off again and Maya had to snap in front of her face for a good 15 seconds until she finally came back to earth.

The blonde shook her head and then said, "That´s great Riley. I was waiting for Ranger Rick to finally get his guts together and make that freaking move that we could all sleep again. Your Cowboy kissed you. Now you´re officially his Cowgirl." Riley went bright red at that again and the blonde laughed which made her go even more red. "Awww, the Cowgirl gets embarassed about kissing her boyfriend and that more than once. You bad girl." The blonde added.

Riley stuck her tongue out at her and then replied, "I am not embarassed, Peaches! And besides, I can kiss my boyfriend as many times as I want. He is my boyfriend after all and we took way too long to kiss again."

Nodding, Maya told her, "Yes , you did but I am glad that you finally did it even though I can´t annoy you anymore with how long you guys take, but you took a real eternity, honey. I think even Mr. Matthews was waiting meanwhile for you guys to do it." Riley went again bright red and Maya just shook her head this time.

"Well, at least I get my kiss. What about Josh and you? You guys went out together on a date?" The brunette now asked the blonde to which the blonde quickly shook her head. It wasn´t a date, right? He hadn`t really asked her out and besides that, Josh still wanted to play the long game, so it has not been a date at all in her eyes. A date was something completely else. Even though it had felt like one.

"It was not a date. We´re still in it for the long game and that´s why I also did not let him kiss me, if he even wanted to do that, but that´s not the point. It doesn´t matter." Maya told her best friend and stood up from the bay window which made Riley look at her in disbelief.

"You can´t leave me like that Peaches! I could literally feel the tension between you two! You guys should´ve kissed! Why are you both so stubborn about this? Forget the long game! Start it now!" The brunette cried out loudly which made Maya flinch and turn back around to her best friend. As if she didn´t want to do just that. She wanted to kiss Josh, to hold hands with him, to be with him, to call him her boyfriend and not her eventually boyfriend.

"I´m not leaving the apartment. I´m just leaving this conversation, because we already had it. Why can´t you just happy that your boyfriend isn´t that stubborn and leave it like that?" Maya asked desperate and Riley opened her mouth in defense.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You guys should-"

"No."

"Can´t you at least-"

"Talk to him?" Maya now replied. "I already did, if you remember and it did not help one single bit. Josh and I just work differently than you and Ranger Rick. Get over it, Riles. This is Josh and Maya. Not Riley and Lucas and that´s how we work." The blonde turned around again and swallowed, hoping that her best friend would for once leave it like that, but of course she didn´t. Riley wanted to get more out of her.

"Did you guys at least have a nice date?" She asked and Maya groaned, turning around. Didn´t the blonde just tell her that it was not a date? Maya had told Josh that he could even date other girls until they would be ready.

"It was not a date. In fact we agreed on the fact that we could see other people until we´re ready for each other, but yes the friendly out going was nice, thanks for asking and now I want to sleep. This conversation is over." Maya replied and Riley now sighed, looking at her best friend, biting her lip, but not saying anything. She wanted her best friend to be there tomorrow when she woke up and to talk to her more about her boyfriend. Even though she just wanted the blonde to be happy even if it was that hard for her.

* * *

 _"Josh, this is stupid. We can´t just go there and tell them." Maya said, walking away from Cory´s younger brother who was following her, chuckling and taking her hand again._

 _He turned her around and asked, "Why not? They knew that we had feelings for each other." Everyone out of the Matthews family as well as out of the Hunter´s family and probably every other person on this planet knew that they were totally into each other. It was no secret. They were bad in keeping that one secret even though they were actually the masters of secrets._

 _While she was trying to find a good answer, he was looking at her. It was the same girl he admitted his feelings to 3 months ago at the ski lodge. It hasn´t been long , if they thought about it, but way too long for him actually. He wanted her now. She was to precious to him to just let her go again. They had this conversation over and over again and all these almost kisses-_

 _"Yes, but we told everyone we´re going for the long game. I don´t know , if the long game is 3 months." Maya said to him, not moving an inch while Josh took another step to her. Josh smirked while scooting even closer and looking right into the ocean blue eyes._

 _Maya couldn´t resist the gaze of love that was on him and she smiled while he told her, "It doesn´t matter. 3 months, 3 years... I want to be with you and that is what really counts, isn´t it?" The blonde went bright red at that comment, but slowly nodded while Josh leaned closer and closer, staring at her lips. She looked a bit nervous, but still smiling at him while he came closer and closer. What both of them were waiting for for way too long now._

 _"Maybe you´re right. Maybe it doesn´t matter and we should just-" But there Josh had already planted his lips on her and started to kiss her as-_

* * *

 **In Josh´s room**

It was in the middle of the night as Josh woke up from the shocking dream for him. He did have feelings for Maya, but dreaming of him, kissing her that soon was something new for him. That hadn´t happened before and he did not know what to think about it. He definitely liked the dream , but- This did not make much sense to him. He never felt like this before and- He shook a bit at the thought.

Yes, he did like her a lot, but was he in love? This was way too early for them, wasn´t it? It has only been two and half months . They wanted to live their lifes, see what happens and then maybe come together one day and now he was dreaming of them, kissing 3 months after they agreed on that.

He swallowed and looked to the bed of his roommate Alex who was still sleeping deeply. At least he didn´t wake him up and had to answer any questions, if he said Maya´s name or made out with his pillow. Well, they didn´t even come to the part of making out, so... Josh sighed and turned back to the wall, closing his eyes again. He couldn´t think about this right now. He made a deal with Maya. It was his decision to go in for the long game.

How would it sound, if he told her that he didn´t want to go for the long game anymore? He still did, didn´t he?

* * *

 **Next day after school**

"Is it just me or did these guys get even more mushy since that making out yesterday?" Zay whispered to Maya as they were walking to Topangas, closely behind Riley and Lucas who were holding hands and talking. Riley was giggling a lot and here and then Lucas kissed her cheek. Maya and Zay had already made bets how long it would take until he would actually kiss her lips again, but the two love birds weren´t listening anyway.

Maya shrugged and replied, "They finally got their kiss. Now they get even more mushy and even more lovey-dovey and it is kind of ridiculous, yet at the same time cute." Zay looked at the blonde, slowly nodding. "Besides, they´ve always been mushy, if you don´t remember."

"Oh, I do remember the mushyness of these two since day one. Well, since I moved here technically." Zay said. "It´s just getting mushier and mushier. One day they probably don´t even know our names anymore, because they don´t know anything else, but each other anymore and we´re their best friends. Zay and Maya! Best friends of Lucas and Riley!" Maya rolled her eyes at Zay, playing the drama queen.

"Zay, relax. This is not going to happen. They will always remember us. They know us way longer than each other." Maya explained to him which made Zay slowly calm down while Lucas now kissed the corner of Riley´s lips which made her giggle even more what made the two sigh. "When are they actually kissing?" Maya asked to which Zay shrugged.

And then the couple finally went through the doors of Topanga a few steps ahead of Maya and Zay. Zay sighed and walked quicker. "Come on. I want some cake." He stated, which made Maya nod.

Taking the last steps to the bakery, Riley and Lucas suddenly stepped out of the bakery again with worried expressions. The blonde girl looked confused at them and asked, "Why are you going out of the bakery again? Did Mom try to bake that weird veggie cake again?"

Riley bit her lip and stopped her best friend from taking another step, by holding out her arm, "Peaches, you might really not want to go in there." This made the blonde completely confused while she tried to look past her best friend , but Lucas blocked her view, also looking really uncomfortable.

"Riley, what is going on?" Maya asked.

"Riley is right, Maya. I don´t think that this will make you really happy." Lucas added, but Maya ignored it. She still tried to figure out what they were talking about, trying to get a glimpse of inside. What was going on?

"Well, I don´t care. I want to know. Let me go in there!" Maya now exclaimed and Riley and Lucas both flinched. Then they looked at each other and swallowed. Maya was stubborn. She wouldn´t leave until she didn´t see what was happening inside there, so they had to let her go inside to see it herself even though they hated it. They didn´t want to see Maya hurt.

So Riley sighed and moved aside, followed by Lucas. "Fine, Peaches. But don´t say we did not warn you about this. You wanted it this way." She stated. Maya rolled her eyes at that, but nodded and walked through the door into Topanga´s that Lucas held open for her.

As she arrived inside she froze though, seeing who was sitting at the exact same table she had been sitting with Josh yesterday and had been talking and laughing. Josh was sitting there again, but this time with non other than... Her cousin Elena.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Baaam! Cliffy. I know I am mean, but this had to be.

I still hope that you continue reading the story and keep reviewing to find out what happens next :D

See ya at the next chapter!

Gabrie xoxo


	6. How dare you?

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Okay, I´ll stop apologizing. I´ll just keep updating when I can which is not as regullary anymore and I am sorry, but here is a new chapter, so yay!

Outfits can be seen at Polyvore under the same name I have here!

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do, leave a review in the comments below!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _So Riley sighed and moved aside, followed by Lucas. "Fine, Peaches. But don´t say we did not warn you about this. You wanted it this way." She stated. Maya rolled her eyes at that, but nodded and walked through the door into Topanga´s that Lucas held open for her._

 _As she arrived inside she froze though, seeing who was sitting at the exact same table she had been sitting with Josh yesterday and had been talking and laughing. Josh was sitting there again, but this time with non other than... Her cousin Elena._

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier at Topanga´s**

"There´s no way in the whole world that you have done that. I mean, really?" Elena asked Josh in disbelief while Josh chuckled, but nodded. He had just told the cousin of Maya another story of Shawn and him , because Elena had asked him about her since he was now officially the step father of Maya and all. He was glad to tell how great Shawn Hunter was and how much they all appreciated him.

"Yes, right after High School graduation Shawn and I did a 3 weeks road trip , before I came back to New York with the motor cycle it was awesome. I mean, of course it was dangerous , too but he did take care of me and made sure nothing happened. He takes care of everyone." Josh replied and smile, meaning every single word.

Elena nodded smiling, flipping her hair a bit while looking down at her hands. She knew that she wasn´t supposed to do that. Maya liked him. He liked Maya and now she was trying to flirt with him somehow in between the lines and failing miserably. Maya would hate her so much , if she found out and- As she looked back at Josh who watched her confused she swallowed, not thinking about it anymore.

Josh on the other hand watched the red head who seemed to be deep in thoughts. She really was pretty and her outfit today was also nice. She was wearing a dark green dress with black flats, dark red lipstick, some make up, black bracelets and her hair was in a bun.

He didn´t intend to sit there with Elena and talk to her in the first place, but she did really seem like a great girl and he definitely did not mind talking to her. She was a nice girl and really smart.

"Shawn does seem like an awesome guy. I am happy that Katy and Maya finally found a real man in their life who can live it with them and love them the way they are supposed to be loved." Elena said with a smile at Josh who returned that smile. Then she chuckled and added, "I remember how once Katy had a boyfriend who tried to be that, but he totally screwed up as he bought Maya a pink dress for a party."

At that Josh couldn´t stop his laughter anymore. "He did what?" He asked in disbelief, chuckling. Everyone knew that a pink dress for Maya Hunter was a horrible idea. Elena nodded while Josh was still laughing and she had to laugh, too just from his laugh. "He can´t be serious." Josh added.

"He was dead serious. I still remember how Maya wrote me that over mail and how she wanted to give the dress to Riley, but Riley didn´t want a present that was a present for Maya and then Maya got mad and went home where her mom had just dumped the guy." Elena replied , laughing too and Josh grinned. That sounded a lot like the old Hart family from what Maya had told him, but Maya had never told him about that man.

They were still laughing as suddenly Elena froze a bit and Josh looked confused at her. He turned around as he realised what she was freezing about. Maya and Riley were standing at the entrance of Topanga , staring at the two.

Riley was wearing a green and blue floral dress with white flats, silver bracelets, a little blue bag, some make up and her hair was in soft waves down her back and her shoulders.

Maya on the other hand was wearing black ripped jeans, a black printed top, a dark red leather jacket, high black boots, a black bag , some make up and her hair was in curls all over her back.

Just seeing Maya made Josh stop dead in his tracks. She truly looked beautiful and- So different from her cousin. Elena was more the elegant, classy girl and Maya was the edgy, daring but yet beautiful girl that he liked. But they were playing the long game right? It was not the time yet and besides, Elena and him had just talked. Why was she looking like that? Did she think that-

"I should go back to work or aunt Katy is going to fire me again." Elena stated and stood up. Josh looked at her confused while Elena was looking at her cousin. She did feel really bad right now even though she had not really done anything wrong. Josh was cute , yes but- "I´ll see you around." She continued as he didn´t answer and left for the kitchen.

Josh didn´t even look up to her, his eyes were completely focused on the blonde who had just entered the bakery and looked like she wanted to kill him. He took a deep breath just as he realised how his niece walked up to him. Maya quickly followed her and cried, "Riley, don´t!" But Riley was as always quicker and this time not listening to her best friend. If anything, Riley looked way angrier than Maya did.

Maya now also arrived at Riley´s side, now even looking a bit sorry at Josh while Riley crossed her arms at me, looking down at me. "Riley, don´t." Maya said again, but the brunette didn´t listen.

"What do you think you´re doing with Maya´s cousin? The same Maya who you told that you want her to become your girlfriend in the time being? Why were you even talking to another girl? What makes you think that it is okay to do that? Especially your future girlfriend`s cousin?" Riley started rambling angrily at him and Josh bit his lip while Maya shook her head, but didn´t try to stop her.

"Riley, Maya and I agreed-"

"That doesn´t give you the right to do it! I thought that you are so wise. You should know that girls never mean it, if they say something like this!" Riley continued loudly while the whole bakery was watching them now. Maya couldn´t help, but be a bit happy about her best friend being like that. Josh did seem really uncomfortable.

Said person now stood up and looked at Maya with a hurt expression. "Elena and I were just talking. Just because I like Maya doesn´t mean I am not allowed to talk to other girls." He stated.

Well, he did have a point, but to Maya it clearly didn´t seem like only talking. "That didn´t look like just talking." Riley said annoyed and Josh looked pleading at Maya. The blonde did not want to defend Josh, but she knew what she said and that what Riley was doing was kind of embarassing for both of them, so she might had to do something even though she was mad at the Matthews boy.

So she looked at Josh and then simply said, "You´re right. We said that we can date whoever we want while we wait for the long game to start." Then she just flipped her hair and walked back out of the bakery while everyone and especially Josh was staring after her, his mouth hanging open. He had not expected that. It was Maya Hart. He should`ve expected that after all.

Riley looked at him in disbelief while Josh looked at her confused. "You´re impossible!" She shouted and then left after her best friend. Lucas who stayed at the entrance throughout the whole conversation looked at him, shook his head and followed his girlfriend out the door.

* * *

 **Outside**

Maya couldn´t go far before suddenly bumping into Zay who had waited outside as he had seen what would brew up, but as Maya wanted to stalk off he grabbed her arm and spun her around, looking at her questioning while Maya was slowly fuming over everything that had just happened.

"What do you want Zay?" She snapped and Zay looked shocked at her while Riley and Lucas now also came up to them. "I know that Riley was loud enough that you heard what just happened." She added and Zay could only nod. He wouldn´t be surprise, if the whole New York had heard that conversation. He did not want to leave Maya alone in there, but he had promised to keep out of their business and just be a friend for Maya when she needed it.

"I did and Josh is an ass. Being all googly eyes with your cousin? How dare he do that?" He asked her in disbelief and Maya sighed , shaking her head. It was sweet that Zay tried to cheer her up, but it was pretty much useless right now.

"Yeah, he is an ass that I still am in love with." Maya whispered, but Zay had heard every word and looked a bit shocked at her. He didn´t know that they were talking about love here. This was getting crazier and crazier and now he really wanted to punch Josh in the face for what he was doing to Maya. No girl deserved to be treated like that. He balled his fists and Maya looked at him.

"That boy needs to learn a lesson." He shouted angrily and wanted to stalk away, but Maya took his arm this time. "What?" He asked her. The whole anger issue seemed to be in Texas people Maya thought.

"Zay, don´t." Maya told him seriously.

"Yes, don´t. I don´t want to explain to my dad why his brother is barely alive after being beaten up by one of my best friends." Riley added , while coming around the corner with Lucas. They had watched the scene and decided to go into it now. "I want to kill Josh , too but-" She slowly added, not really finding the words. Lucas had told her that what she did was a bit over the top. Even though she did not believe that she knew that she had to calm down.

"He´s not worth it." Lucas added. "If he just takes Maya´s cousin after agreeing with her to play the long game- This is just- I do not even have words for that and I want to punch him, too but-"

"Lucas, don´t." Maya repeated herself. "He was right. We agreed that we could see other people until it´s our time. I actually said that first, so it´s my fault. I am not supposed to be mad. So calm down, guys. There´s nothing to do and I don´t see any reason why he´s worth it to get that mad at all. I´m fine, okay?"

The other three did not believe her, but didn´t have anything to say as they realised that Maya really was the reason why Josh said the things he had said in the bakery. Even though he shouldn´t have done it. Riley had already heard it from Maya, but if he didn´t want them to get in they couldn´t. They were best friends and best friends respected each others wishes. Lucas and Zay knew that , too.

That´s why Lucas looked at all of them, shook his head a little and sighed. Then he asked, "How about some ice cream to cool down?"

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ice cream makes everything better.

Anyways, what did you think of the chapter?

I hope you enjoyed it and if you do, leave a review in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	7. Say What?

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yes, a new chapter! It didn´t take that long this time and I am actually quiet happy with this chapter. I hope you are, too.

Outfits can be seen at Polyvore under the same name I have here!

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do, leave a review in the comments below!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _The other three did not believe her, but didn´t have anything to say as they realised that Maya really was the reason why Josh said the things he had said in the bakery. Even though he shouldn´t have done it. Riley had already heard it from Maya, but if he didn´t want them to get in they couldn´t. They were best friends and best friends respected each others wishes. Lucas and Zay knew that , too._

 _That´s why Lucas looked at all of them, shook his head a little and sighed. Then he asked, "How about some ice cream to cool down?"_

* * *

 **Later that day at the Matthews apartment**

"I am such an idiot." Josh stated, pacing around in the living room ofhis brothers apartment while Cory watched him, only being able to nod after what Josh had just told him. Cory knew that Josh wasn´t always the best with girls, much like Shawn, but what he just did was really, really stupid. Letting Maya just walk away was the worst thing he could`ve possibly done in a situation like this.

"I should´ve stayed and talked to her. Told her that Elena is just a friend. Gosh, her cousin asked me about Shawn, because she wanted to know, if he was good enough for Maya and Katy! She was concerned about her!" Josh exclaimed and shook his head, now plopping down on the couch besides Cory. "I´m such an idiot." He now repeated.

Cory looked at Josh and then told him, "You´re repeating yourself, but yes you kind of are. Wy did you do that?! You do know that that girl is like my second daughter, too and you can be glad if Shawn won´t find anything about this!" The older Matthews brother didn´t want to be that mean to Josh, but he really was stupid and what he did was everything, but okay. "Why didn´t you stay and talk to her? Do you actually like Elena?"

That question completely caught Josh off guard. He expected a lot, but definitely not that. "I don´t know. I mean, no. I like Maya! Elena is cute, but I like Maya and I did not want to hurt her at all!" Josh exclaimed groaning and Cory shook his head at him, sighing.

"You should´ve talked to her." Cory said to him again while Josh put his head in his hands, while shaking his head. "No matter what Maya said about dating other people."

Josh looked up to his big brother and knew that he had screwed up big time. He hadn´t want to hurt Maya, but now he did and he needed a way to fix this. "How am I supposed to make clear that I like only her, but am still not ready for a relationship with her yet?" Josh now asked desperate, but this question was the last thing Cory had an answer, too. Josh was so paradox that he did not know what to say.

"Maybe you should figure out what you want, before flirting and talking with her. Don´t look at me like that. We all see the looks you give each other and you, asking her to do something with her. Katy told us that she sa wyou guys at Topanga´s yesterday. Josh, you`re hurting her and I know that you just want to spend time with her, but what you´re doing right now might not be the right way to do it." Cory said to him after a good three minutes of dead silence.

The younger Matthews on the other hand looked in shock at his older brother. He did not expect that answer, but he knew that Cory was right. He was hurting Maya, but he did not know what to do.

Josh swallowed and looked down on the floor, just repeating what he had said in the first place, "I am such an idiot." Cory sighed and patted his little brother´s shoulder, not objecting that comment. Both of them knew that he was right and that there had to be something done. "What can I do?" Josh now asked again. He had never felt so vulnerable.

Before Cory could answer though the door opened and Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Smackle, Maya and Zay came in, all of them laughing and with an ice cream cone in their hand. Maya´s arm was linked with Zay´s and she appeared to be laughing about something that he said and Josh looked in complete shock at them , but they hadn´t noticed them yet appereantly. "I can´t believe you did that." Maya told Zay laughing.

Zay shrugged looking at Lucas who was grinning, too and said, "Well, I always got Lucas back as he had- Mine." He finished up slowly as he first hand realised who was sitting on the couch.

Maya looked up to them now and stopped dead in her tracks for a second , but then looked at Zay and shrugged. "Come on. I want to hear all of the stories that you kept from us so far. You guys are way more interesting than I thought in the first place." She stated and dragged Zay to Riley´s room while licking her ice cream cone. Smackle and Farkle shrugged, following the two while Lucas and Riley stayed for a bit, looking at Riley´s dad and uncle.

Josh was looking at his niece in disbelief while Cory looked shocked, too. Josh stood up, looking at Riley and Lucas and graoned. "I can´t believe her!" He now exclaimed. He had felt so bad and now she just showed up arm in arm with Zay, laughing and having a good time while he thought-

"Me neither! I told you guys that I don´t want to see any ice cream in your room, Riley!" Cory stated and Josh looked in disbelief at him. Cory quickly added, "And what is Maya doing arm in arm with Zay? I thought she liked Josh." Josh nodded and looked at his niece and her boyfriend, crossing his arms. Lucas and Riley looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. They also didn´t know much about Maya´s sudden mood change.

"She does like you, but she seemed to decide to not bail over you after you flirted with her cousin." Riley stated and shrugged what made the younger Matthews brother look in disbelief at her.

"And that´s why she´s with Zay now?" Cory now also asked to which Lucas now shook his head.

"First of all they are not together and Maya needed a friend after you screwed up. They´re just having a good time together like you had with Elena." The Ranger Rick replied to Cory and Josh and Josh looked completely shocked at them, not knowing what to reply. It was worse than he had expected.

"Riley, Hop Along, where are you?" Maya suddenly cried from Riley´s room. Now the couple looked at each other again, shrugged and went into Riley´s room without letting Cory or Josh say anything else.

The two brothers on the other hand were staring at each other in pure shock.

* * *

 **A few days later at Riley´s room**

"Aaaaand done. Ready to make your boyfriend drool over you?" Maya asked her best friend, turning her around in her dressing mirror. Riley gasped as she saw herself. She was wearing a red ruffled skirt , a rose sequin top, rose flats, some stunning make up, her red bag was close by and her hair was falling down her back in curls. She did look amazing and that all thanks to her best friend.

Turning around she wanted to scream and hug Maya, but Maya put her hands up, shaking her head. "No hugging. You do not want to ruin your make up, do you?" She told her and Riley quickly shook her head, looking at her best friend in awe and then hugging the air.

"Thank you so much, Peaches. This is amazing. I couldn´t have asked for a better outfit for the anniversary of Lucas and me. You have really outdone yourself." She said and Maya smiled shrugging.

"Anything anytime for my best friend and you know that, Riles." The blonde told her and Riley nodded, grinning and now admiring herself in the mirror again. "Lucas will love it. If he´s not in love with you yet, he´ll be as soon as he sees you." Maya said to her knowingly and Riley blushed deeply. The brunette didn´t really know what to say , so Maya continued, "Three months, huh? That´s impressive for your first boyfriend."

Riley nodded smiling, turning back around to her best friend. "I know , right?" She asked , swooning in her thoughts about Lucas for a minute before thinking about something else. "What are you doing here tonight? Just robbing our fridge and watching re runs of some lame old show?" Riley questioned her best friend and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." The blonde replied and Riley sighed. "What else am I supposed to do? Farkle and Smackle are away together and Zay, the only still sane person in our circle of friends is in Texas for the next few days. Of course I´m gonna watch some lame old shows and eat the leftover lasagne in your fridge."

"First of all: I don´t like how much time you´re spending with Zay just to make Josh jealous and second of all: You should call Josh. You guys played with each others feelings enough and should talk now." Riley told her seriously.

Maya rolled her eyes and replied, "First of all I´m not using Zay to make Josh jealous. He offered me to spend time with me until Josh would open his eyes and second of all if Josh wants to talk, he has to come. He is the one who started all of this with flirting with my cousin." The blonde was dead serious. She wouldn´t make the first step this time. After what Josh did she was still mad and she could spend as much time with Zay as she wanted.

"So you´re not using Zay to make Josh jealous?" Riley asked sarcastically and Maya looked away. Riley sighed and took the blonde´s hands adding, "Peaches, if I knew that you actually wanted to try it with Zay, I wouldn´t say anything. He´s a great guy, but I know that you love Josh."

Again no answer from Maya and the brunette slowly got frustrated over that. "Zay is a good guy and you know that. He does not deserve it to be used." Riley added.

"I´m not using Zay. I do like spending time with him and that Josh gets jealous over that is just a nice little side effect of the whole thing." Maya now threw in , not really convincing herself. She did like Zay, but most of the "outings" they had she really just did to annoy Josh.

But before Riley could say anything to that the door bell rang and she suddenly went stiff what made the blonde smirk. She pushed Riley towards the door and whispered, "Go!" Ranger Rick had just the perfect timing for her. Riley was still really stiff, but slowly walked to the door. For Maya it was to slow so she walked in front of Riley and opened it. Lucas stood in front of it with a boquet of roses, looking completely confused as Maya stood there.

"Where´s Riley?" He asked confused and concerned.

Maya laughed and replied, "Don´t worry, Ranger Rick. She didn´t change her mind about you, but are you really ready for this?" Lucas looked confused at her, but slowly nodded and Maya stepped aside. As soon as Lucas saw Riley standing there, he couldn´t close his mouth anymore and Maya almost wanted to roll over at the floor and laugh at the two. It was just too adorable right now.

"Wow." Lucas finally breathed out, taking the last step to Riley. "You look incredible, Riles." Riley blushed at that, taking the flowers he was holding out to her and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She replied and leaned up to kiss him. The Texas boy meet her half the way and Maya almost swooned over the cuteness of the two, but it took way too long for her liking. So she took the flowers out of Riley´s hand as soon as they stopped kissing and pushed them towards the door.

"Keep the kissing for later when you guys are alone and now go and have fun. I want to have Riley back at 11. Sharp. No exceptions just because her parents aren´t there. Bye! Have fun!" She told them and before they could reply she slamed the door in their face and after half a minute she finally heard them walking down the stairs. She stared at the flowers in her hand and shook her head. "So cheesy." She thought while looking for an empty vase. Riley would kill her if they were dead by the time she came home.

Just as she found the vase she heard a key turn in the door and she stopped in her tracks. Who would that be? Cory and Topanga were out over the weekend and Riley and Lucas didn´t forget something, did they? Auggie was at Avas place and- Before she could finish her thought while still holding the vase the door opened and Josh stood in front of it.

He had a bag full of laundry in his hand , looking shocked and confused at Maya. She looked beautiful to him as always in her nude ruffled dress, her white converse, her chain necklaces and the bit make up with the soft waves of her hair.

"Sorry, Cory said that I could wash my laundry here today. I didn´t know that someone would be here. He gave me a spare key and- I should go." Josh quickly rambled down already slowly turning around as Maya realised what was happening. That was Josh. He was here, because he thought nobody else would be here. Did Cory do that on purpose? Why was it so hard for them to talk normal to each other?

"Josh." Maya suddenly said , not quiet believing herself. Josh turned around and she told him, "You can do your laundry here even if I´m here. It´s the apartment of your brother after all."

Josh was still stunned, but slowly nodded, looking at her for any signs of regret. Maya knew that she would regret that later. "What are you doing here? I thought that Riley had her anniversary with the Cowboy." Josh asked confused what made Maya flinch, but at the same time roll her eyes.

"I helped her to get ready and since my parents are out , too I´m staying here with Riles the whole weekend." She simply replied and looked back at the flowers. They already looked perfect, but she needed something to do. She could feel the gaze of Josh on her and it made her nervous. How did they end up here? It wasn´t supposed to be like this. They had agreed on something and now everything seemed to be lost.

"Are these from Zay?" Josh suddenly asked very jealous. Maya looked confused at him until realising that he meant the flowers and she did the probably biggest eye roll in history as an answer.

"No these are from Lucas, for Riley." She replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Zay is in Texas." She didn´t know why she was explaining herself to Josh, but she felt like she had to. After all they actually said that they were playing the long game , didn´t they?

Josh slowly nodded, walking up to Maya, but leaving his laundry bag at the door. Maya flinched again as he was only two steps away from her. "What´s going on between Zay and you?" Josh now asked what made the blonde look in disbelief at him. He was seriously asking her that right now after all that he did first?

"What´s going on between Elena and you?" She asked back and this time Josh was the one flinching. But instead of any answer there was just a dead silence for a good two minutes while Maya thought how ridiculous that all was. Why were they here asking each other about the other people they might be dating? What the heck was wrong with them was all she asked herself since days and now he was just here and-

Maya couldn´t help, but start laughing. She thought that Josh would look offended, but he started laughing, too. They laughed so badly that Maya had to steady herself with one hand at the kitchen counter. It was just too ridiculous for both of them to not laugh. Josh felt stupid like Maya and it was just weird what was happening between them.

They liked each other and they knew it and Maya thought about the agreement they did at the ski lodge and later on and- Josh suddenly stopped laughing and asked her, "What are we doing here?" He took another step to her and Maya did not move. She had not realised that they had stepped closer and now they were only inches apart.

She stared right into his eyes and he stared back. They were in the same position as almost always as they were alone even though he had said that he was in it for the long game. Maya wanted to kiss him so badly , but she had the feeling that this would end bad. So the blonde said the first thing that came into her mind, "Josh, I think we should see other people for now."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Boom! Cliffhanger!

I know I am mean and you probably hate me now, but you´ll see why I am doing this.

Please don´t hate me and continue reading. I am just a person who likes to keep things interesting :D

If you still like it let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	8. Dates and Disasters

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

I was really quick this time for my pace and I am happy about that tbh :D

Okay, guys I died my hair turquoise yesterday and everyone freaked out. It´s just a color that stays for like 2 weeks, but I honestly love it. Sorry random story :D What did you do this weekend so far?

Tell me a random story of yours or a random fact! :D

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do, leave a review in the comments below!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _They liked each other and they knew it and Maya thought about the agreement they did at the ski lodge and later on and- Josh suddenly stopped laughing and asked her, "What are we doing here?" He took another step to her and Maya did not move. She had not realised that they had stepped closer and now they were only inches apart._

 _She stared right into his eyes and he stared back. They were in the same position as almost always as they were alone even though he had said that he was in it for the long game. Maya wanted to kiss him so badly , but she had the feeling that this would end bad. So the blonde said the first thing that came into her mind, "Josh, I think we should see other people for now."_

* * *

 **At the Rucas date**

"Lucas this is beautiful." Riley breathed out, looking around. Lucas had brought her to a cute little restaurant close to the sea where a table just for them was outside with candles lit and roses and everything. It was absolutely breathtaking and Riley knew that Lucas was the romantic guy, but she did not expect that one at all. It was so sweet from him that she did barely know what to say and Riley Matthews normally always had something to say.

Lucas smiled, taking Riley´s hand again and leading her to the table while replying, "It´s our anniversary. It had to be special and only the best for my girl." Riley blushed deeply at that as Lucas put out the chair for her and she sat down, but before he sat down himself he leaned down and kissed her. Riley eagerly kissed back, feeling on fire from the kiss.

They only broke apart , because the waitress cleared her throat. They both broke apart, blushing while Lucas quickly sat down. "Not to interrupt you, but do you guys want to drink anything for a start into your special night?" She asked. Riley bit her lip, trying to hold herself back from laughing while the waitress looked at Lucas questioning. The cowboy quickly calmed down again and gave her a half smile.

"Two cokes, please." He replied. The waitress nodded and left off while Riley looked at her boyfriend smiling. "I´m so happy that you lke it here. I wanted to make you happy." Lucas told Riley bluntly after a good minute.

Riley chuckled, taking his hand and then gave him a big smile while squeezing his hand. "Lucas, you should know meanwhile that I am happy as long as I am with you. That is all that counts. That we´re together, no matter where or what." She said to him what made Lucas smile , too and nod eagerly. He squeezed her hand, too and they were just looking at each other for a good three minutes until Lucas saw the waitress coming back.

"How about we order some lasagne? I heard that the lasagne here is supposed to be amazing." Lucas suggested and the eyes of Riley went big as she heard Lasagne and she nodded quickly while Lucas laughed. "I take that as a yes." He added as the waitress put the drinks down and then said, "Two plates of lasagne please and some bread." The waitress nodded and walked off again.

"This must´ve cost you a fortune." Riley suddenly realised in shock , almost knocking her glass of coke off as clumsy as she was. She quickly put her hands in her lap to not knock anything else off, but looked quiet shocked at Lucas.

The Texas Boy on the other hand, shook his head chuckling. "It wasn´t a fortune and I´d do anything for you Riley. I wanted this night to be special." He told her. Riley looked shocked at him as suddenly some music went off from the speakers all around the restaurant. Did they normally have more tables here and Lucas paid more that they could be alone? The boy saw the brunettes thoughtfull look and stood up, stretching his hand out to Riley. "Our food will take a while. Do you want to dance with me?"

Riley looked at the whole location and all that Lucas did for her again, before sighing and standing up. She couldn´t stop what he was doing for her anyway and she loved it and him even though this was too much even for their annivesary. Yet she did not want to destroy her perfect night with the perfect boy. So she took Lucas hand, smiling and they went a bit away from the table and started dancing.

* * *

 **Back at the Matthews apartment**

So the blonde said the first thing that came into her mind, "Josh, I think we should see other people for now." Maya did not know why she was saying that, but she knew that she was hurt. Not only, because of the Josh- Elena thing, but just because of the whole behavior of Josh. Why did she agree to the long game? She liked, maybe even loved him for so long now even before he admitted his feelings.

Josh on the other hand looked in complete shock at her. "What are you talking about, Maya? I know what we said, but we both also know how we felt about this." He told her seriously. Josh did not know what he wanted, but Maya dating someone else was definitely not it. Why was she saying something like this?

Maya sighed, walking to the couch, followed by Josh but as she sat down he kept standing in front of her. Swallowing the blonde beauty replied, "Josh, you don´t want to be together with me-" "Yet." Josh interrupted her, but Maya just continued, "And I am sick of getting sad every time I see you with another girl. I haven´t talked one word with my cousin since the whole incident a few days ago, just because I am so jealous and you don´t want to be with me!"

As she realised that she was almost shouting, she quickly went calmer, standing back up now, too. She looked at the boy in front of her dead serious and then said, "I really like you Josh, but I am sick of boys making me feel like they like me and then dump me for a person that means a lot to me, so you´ll just get the permission from me now. Go, ask Elena out on a date, be the great guy you are and if you still have feelings for me then you might realise how much the long game sucks for me, because I would never start something with Zay or anyone since my whole heart has you written all over it."

If Josh had anything to say, he immediately forgot it after what Maya said. There the blonde beauty was standing in front of her, pouring her heart out and he was being absolutely stupid. Of course she was saying things like dating other people to him. He was making it so impossible to really love him and yet she did and got frustrated what was quiet understandable.

But he did not know what to say anymore. He screwed up and while just thinking about age he was completely hurting Maya in every way possible and he hadn´t even really noticed up to the time she had walked out of Topanga´s and now even more. He had to do something.

Maya looked at Josh, waiting for him to say something, but nothing came. That was already enough of an answer to her. If he really wanted her he would take into action now, wouldn`t he? Maya sighed and wanted to walk away as Josh made a quick decision and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her closer. Maya gasped and now their faces were only like an inch away from each other, but they didn´t kiss. Josh was just staring at her lips.

Maya looked at his lips , too but her eyes were opened wide while waiting for him to finally make that move, but Josh was frozen. Just like- "No." Maya stated and pushed harder to get out of Josh´s grip.

She got half out of it, but his hand was still grabbing hers as she just wanted to walk away, but then she turned around mad. "I already went through this with Ranger Rick. I don´t need another almost kiss like this and then a smoothie incident and then leaving me again for a person I really care about and you know what would be worse? I actually really like you, more than a brother or anything and I wasn´t doing this for Riley. You´re the first guy I had feelings for, ever!"

The blonde girl was getting madder and madder by the second and Josh didn´t know what to do. He wanted to kiss her and he should´ve kissed her, but he didn´t and now she was pouring her feelings out there to him and he was just frozen what was he supposed to do. Maya wanted to get away from Josh, but he just gripped her hand tighter and took a step to her.

"Josh , leave it. Go and date Elena and stop bringing my hopes up. I´m sick of hope and-" But before she could finish Josh took another step to her and pressed up against her just wanting to lean down as - The door went open.

"What is going on here?" Shawn cried in disbelief and Maya and Josh quickly broke apart , looking at Maya´s dad in shock. Both of them had not expected that and now didn´t know what to say. Shawn instead, still in shock continued talking, "I just came here to bring Maya her scetch pad that she forgot at home and now- What is going on between the two of you?" Shawn had heard the one or other story about these two, but he choose to not think about it yet and now-

Now Maya looked to Josh and Josh looked right back at her, but before Josh could answer Shawn a tear rolled down of Maya´s face and she took a deep breath, looking at Shawn and then back to Josh and then _SLAP!_ hit Josh right on the cheek. Both Shawn and Josh gasped, but Maya just muttered idiot and left for her room.

While Josh hold his cheek, looking after Maya Shawn looked at him in disbelief, crossing his arms and asked him, "Care to explain yourself? What did you do to my daughter? If you hurt her in anyway and you should know best how hard it is for Maya to trust anybody I swear I´m going to call Cory and Riley up right now and-"

"SHAWN!" Josh cried, before Shawn could continue and Shawn stopped, looking furious at the boy. Josh did not know what to say, but knew one thing. He looked in all honesty at the father of the girl he liked more than he was supposed to in that age and then said to him, "I screwed up , because I couldn´t figure out my feelings right now and I have to and I know that, but I need time for that. I never wanted to hurt her."

Shawn looked shocked at the boy in front of him, not knowing what to say now. He knew Josh. Josh wasn´t the boy who just ran around and hurt girls. He saw that boy growing up into a handsome gentleman who cared about everyone, but at the same time he did something to hurt Maya.

"I want to know what happened, Josh. Right now." Shawn told him seriously. "Otherwise I am going to forbid you two to ever go on a date or something like that and I don´t care that you are Cory´s brother. This is my daughter and she only deserves the best and nothing less." He meant every single word of it and Josh knew that. That was why the younger boy sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Can I at least get something to cool my-" "No." Shawn cut him off. He thought that he deserved that and so he had to live with that bruise that was about to come now.

Josh sighed and nodded and then started telling Shawn what had happened the past weeks and how he felt and what Maya told him and all that stuff. Shawn listened shocked. Mostly, because all of that happened, but also because he had not known anything about it even though this was about his best friend´s brother and his daughter. He thought that Maya had trusted him enough to tell him this and now.

Now both of them were hurt and something really bad had happened and Shawn did not know what to do, but he knew one thing, looking at Josh and having seen Maya earlier. He let Josh finish his story and tried to listen, but he could only think of one person right now even though he did not know how he was feeling about Josh´s behavior right now.

Josh on the other hand looked confused at his brother´s best friend , waiting for him to say something. "Shawn?" He asked confused and scared. Would Shawn kill him now.

Shawn looked at first down, but then back at him and simply said, "I have to go to my daughter now. You better go back to your dorm, Josh." With that he stood up , taking one last look at Josh and then walking towards Riley´s room while leaving a shocked and confused Josh behind.

* * *

 **A.N.:** You guys ready for the father daughter talk and for some more Rucas?

How will all of this end and will Josh finally make an important step or is he even still allowed to do that?

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Do you want a random fact of me in every chapter?

Gabrie xoxo


	9. After the Fight

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

I really am getting better with the updates now and I am really happy about that even though I don´t know how long the story will still be. But I started a new story "Girl Meets The Wrong Game" that I´d love you to check out and review! :)

Another random fact about me: 98% of my closest friends are people I´ve known 10+ years at least. Most of them even my whole life.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do, leave a review in the comments below!

By the way if you guys want to know more about me, you´re more than welcome to just write me a message :) Also if you got any requests for One Shots, drabbles or anything!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Josh on the other hand looked confused at his brother´s best friend , waiting for him to say something. "Shawn?" He asked confused and scared. Would Shawn kill him now._

 _Shawn looked at first down, but then back at him and simply said, "I have to go to my daughter now. You better go back to your dorm, Josh." With that he stood up , taking one last look at Josh and then walking towards Riley´s room while leaving a shocked and confused Josh behind._

* * *

 **At the Rucas date**

Riley and Lucas were just slow dancing, enjoying each other´s company. Riley had been so happy these past three months with him and this was making everything just more perfect. Maybe he really was the Cory to her Topanga. She really wished that even though they did have some difficulties at the beginning, but that was okay for her. All that mattered was that they were here together now and happy.

She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling even more what made Lucas smile, too. He loved nothing more than her smile and this was the perfect night with the perfect girl for him, too. Riley was beautiful from the inside out and he was the luckiest guy on earth in his opinion.

As if to confirm that Riley suddenly looked up at him again and smiled at him while Lucas grinned wide now and leaned down, slowly capturing Riley´s lips with his. Riley´s one hand went to Lucas cheek and his arms tightened around her waist while both of them felt the electricity shooting through their bodies. He depened the kiss what made Riley gasp a bit, but then her legs went like jelly and she was sure she would turn into a puddle, if he wouldn´t hold her close.

Soon though they had to break apart, completely out of breath, smiling at each other and then they only realised that the hot lasagna was standing on their tables. At least the waitress didn´t try to interrupt them.

Lucas chuckled and asked, "How about some food and a walk in the park after?" Riley nodded eagerly, completely dazed and happy. She loved kissing Lucas, but she didn´t want her stomach to start growling. She was literally so hungry right now and needed something in her stomach.

So the two sat down and looked at the delicios lasagna. Riley smiled at Lucas while Lucas took his fork. Then the Cowboy looked up confused and asked, "Is something not right?"

Riley chuckled and shook her head, taking his free hand and telling him, "No. Everything is absolutely perfect. Just like it is supposed to be with the boy I really like." Lucas smiled at that two, squeezing her hand and then Riley took her fork , too and they started eating, one hand intertwined with the other´s still.

As they finished eating and walked a bit through the near by park hand in hand, Lucas realised that it was time to bring Riley home and so they made their way back to the Matthews apartment. They did not want the perfect night to end, but Lucas was a gentleman and would stick to the rules even though it was really hard for him right now. He did not want to let her go ever, even if it was just for the night.

As they arrived in front of the door of Riley´s apartment both sighed happily, but still a bit disappointed. The night had gone by way too quickly.

"Thanks for the amazing anniversary date." Riley told Lucas and Lucas smiled at her, taking her hand. But before he could say anything Riley´s lips were already on his again and she winded a hand around his neck. Lucas wasn´t complaining, but instead leaning in some more. This kiss only lasted about 20 seconds, but as they broke apart they were still both out of breath and smiling like fools again.

Lucas chuckled and replied, "It was my pleasure, beautiful lady."

* * *

 **At Josh´s dorm**

Josh stomped through the door of his dorm room angry, completely ignoring his roommate Andrew who was sitting on the couch in their little living room space and into his room, falling onto the bed face first and groaned loudly. He was an idiot and he knew that , but he did not know what to do. Maya was the girl he liked, not Elena and she did not understand that. He got her and Shawn´s point, but this made the whole thing so much more complicated.

After he had groaned for a good two minutes Andrew came in, looking a bit confused at Josh who was still laying on the bed, his fists balled and his face still in his pillow. "Why are you so mad? Did your laundry get too small in the dryer?" He asked. Josh looked up in disbelief. He had forgotten his laundry bag in the Matthews apartment. Great. Just great.

Josh groaned again and then stated, "Leave me alone, Andrew." He did not want to talk to Andrew about this. He would not understand anyway. He didn´t really care about serious relationships anyway even though they were in freaking college and he just thought that Maya was hot. Unless he had the same weird gen in him like Eric he would not be a great help, but Josh didn´t see that coming anytime soon in that guy.

Andrew on the other hand stayed right where he was , eyeing his dormmate and then suddenly rolling his eyes. "It´s about that blonde girl, right? Marla?" He asked.

This time the Matthews boy looked up in disbelief, sitting up. "Her name is Maya and why do you even care?" He questioned him. Andrew normally was just plainly annoying in everything he did. Sometimes they had good times, but not when it came to talking about girls.

"Because I want to be able to sleep tonight and not constantly hear your groaning through the door." Andrew sharply replied and Josh shot him a look. "Shouldn´t you guys be together since like yesterday or did she already break up with you?" Josh wanted to punch that guy right now , but at the same time he had nothing to lose anymore. Why not tell Andrew who wouldn´t punch him in all the wrong places for what happened. "Judging the mark on your face, you guys are not together." The boy added.

The younger Matthews shot him a look , but then said, "She is jealous about another girl for no reason and she started getting really mad at me, because I did not know what to do, but I do want her to be happy. She is amazing and beautiful and- I like her, I just don´t think that it´s the time, because I am 3 years o-"

"Older than her. Geez, Josh." Andrew exclaimed and groaned. "How long do you want to keep this up? We both know that you don´t want to wait until she is in college. You´re already talking about her like she is your girlfriend and in my opinion you´re just using an excuse to not date her yet, because you are scared what your brother, your niece and all these other people that are in both of your lives will say, but guess what? Just ask her out and show her that you care and that nobody got anything to worry about you guys being together and stop mopping around. You don´t want anyone but her and we both know it."

Josh looked shocked at him. Then he mumbled, "He is a second Uncle Eric."

"What?!" Andrew asked him confused, not having understood what he had said, but Josh just quickly shook his head not saying anything. Andrew threw his hands up and then said, "Whatever. It is your decision, but if you want to groan all night, you better sleep somewhere else." With that the boy left the room again and left a thinking, but quiet determined Josh behind. Maybe Andrew was for once right.

* * *

 **A while before in Riley´s room**

Maya was sitting at the bay window, cursing herself for telling Josh to date her cousin , but at the same time just being really hurt. Why couldn´t he just like her right now and date her right now? It would make everything so much easier for both of them and she would be less hurt. She did not- Okay, maybe she did want to give him that slap, but she knew that he was actually a good guy. He in his crazy kind of being didn´t want to hurt her at all, but he did and that was what was freaking her out so much.

Why did this all have to be so complicated? Why couldn´t they be a little bit more like Riley and Lucas. Okay, not really. They were just as complicated just with the same age. Maya didn´t understand right now why she needed feelings anyway. Nobody was supposed to feel the way she was feeling right now.

Swallowing she thought back a tear that was trying to escape and shook her head. Now Shawn also knew more and she didn´t know , if it was such a good thing that he didn´t come into the room or not. Right now the blonde wanted her best friend or her parents. Riley was on her perfect anniversary date. She didn´t want to write her and destroy that. She could live one night without telling her.

Before she could think any further though there was a knock on the door. Maya´s head shot up, looking in disbelief at the door, but before she could say anything Shawn shouted from the outside, "It´s me. I sent Josh home. Can I come in?"

Maya sighed, not replying but then the door opened anyway a minute later. As Shawn saw his daughter, looking at him with a bit lip and glassy eyes he sighed. He loved Josh, but this was going so very wrong and he had to do something. Josh had to do something. "Hey Kiddo." He greeted her and Maya just nodded, but didn´t stop him from sitting down besides her. "How are you?" Shawn continued asking, as he sat down on the Bay Window.

Both of them knew how Maya was. "How am I supposed to be? If you want to tell me that I´m not supposed to slap your best friend´s brother, then-"

"Oh no. He deserved that slap." Shawn quickly cut her off and Maya looked at him confused. The Hunter man sighed and put an arm around her which made Maya scoot a bit closer even though she was confused. "He has been a bit of an idiot lately, I agree Maya. But I can see that you like him a lot and he likes you, too." Shawn told her what made the blonde look at him with even glassier eyes.

"He has a funny way of showing it." She simply said what made him sigh again. Shawn knew that Maya was mad, but she had to see both sides. Both, Josh and her had to see both sides of the story, but it seemed impossible for the two to do that appereantly. They were both really stubborn right now and hurt each other.

"Maya, I am not trying to defend him but I also know that you´re hurt even though he wants the best for you two, too. He is Cory Matthews little brother. That boy can´t be bad even if he tries to." Shawn tried to reassure her, but Maya didn´t seem that happy at all. She rather seemed even more hurt and didn´t reply at all. She knew that Shawn just wanted to help, but they weren´t the best at that kind of father- daughter thing yet.

"I just don´t want to get hurt again." Maya after a while whispered and Shawn looked shocked at her. He knew that this had a lot to do with her past, but hearing it out of her mouth on the same night all these stuff happened was not something he had expected. He wished Katy was there right now.

But she wasn´t and he wanted to comfort his daughter, so he hugged her from the side even more and she slowly started letting the tears go. Shawn in that moment cursed Josh after all. Not because he really did something wrong, but because he made his daughter so upset. Shawn didn´t care, if she had a good reason why she was upset or not. She was his daughter and whatever made her upset was not good.

Father and daughter now completely turned around to each other and hugged each other tight while Maya cried even more and Shawn patted her back, just letting his instincts kick in. Maya in that moment was just grateful that he was there.

They just sat there for a while, neither of them knowing how much time passed. Shawn didn´t care. He just wanted Maya to stop crying and to calm down. He did not mind hugging her or comforting her, but he couldn´t see her so upset. He came into her life, because he wanted it to stop. That she would feel loved and cared about, always.

They only realised how late it actually was as the door to Riley´s room suddenly opened again and a completely confused and at the same time concerned Riley stood in front of it, looking at the two. She had just come back from her date with Lucas and this was the last thing that she would´ve expected.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, I don´t know. I feel like this is kind of a filler chapter. What do you think?

I don´t really know what to think about this chapter though. I kinda like it, yet I don´t.

But if you like it, let me know in the comments below!

I´d also love it, if you check out my drabbles collection for GMW pairings called "Girl Meets Cuteness" and leave a review with requests and thoughts on my first drabble! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	10. Help

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yes, I am back with a new chapter! :D I am kind of excited for this one and you´ll soon find out why.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you do, leave a review in the comments below!

By the way if you guys want to know more about me, you´re more than welcome to just write me a message :) Also if you got any requests for One Shots, drabbles or anything!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _They just sat there for a while, neither of them knowing how much time passed. Shawn didn´t care. He just wanted Maya to stop crying and to calm down. He did not mind hugging her or comforting her, but he couldn´t see her so upset. He came into her life, because he wanted it to stop. That she would feel loved and cared about, always._

 _They only realised how late it actually was as the door to Riley´s room suddenly opened again and a completely confused and at the same time concerned Riley stood in front of it, looking at the two. She had just come back from her date with Lucas and this was the last thing that she would´ve expected._

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Do you think that Josh and Maya will ever figure this out?" Topanga asked, trying to concentrate on her lawyer work, but it was almost impossible. Maya had slept over here since a solid 3 days and the girls had barely come out. Only to eat and for school. It was frightening for all the parents. They kind of knew what happened, but nobody really understood what was happening between Josh and Maya. Not even Topanga and Katy.

"Cory?" Topanga asked, looking at her husband who was correcting some senior grade test. He was pretty occupied with it. "Cory? I am talking to you." Mrs. Matthews said, annoyed. "How can you be so calm why our practically daughter and your brother are hurting each other?"

Now Cory did look up at Topanga and sighed, throwing his hands up. "What am I supposed to do? I can´t let Josh sit in my classroom and teach them a lesson all together and Maya does not want to talk about it." He stated seriously. Topanga shot him a look. "It´s not like we haven´t tried Topanga. They both like each other, but they don´t know how to handle this. What am I supposed to do? I´m just a history teacher."

"Yeah, and normally you always know how to handle these things or at least you think you know and it somehow ends up in something good, because this seriously cannot stay like this." Topanga told him seriously and at the same time really annoyed. She was so worried about her brother in law and her daughter´s best friend.

Cory nodded at that, but looked offended at his wife, too. "It´s not like I don´t know that. I didn´t want my brother to have something for my daughter´s best friend at all and now they are hurting each other!" He exclaimed.

Topanga sighed, shaking her head, but not really knowing what to say either. This was kind of freakind her out, too and there was not really any use in shouting at each other. Before they could anyway the door went open and Shawn and Katy came in what confused the two a lot. Not that they did not want to see them, but they couldn´t remember inviting them for today. They have been there the past two days, because of Maya, but-

"I´m here. Where´s the emergency?" Shawn asked looking around frantically now what made Cory and Topanga look confused at them.

"What are you talking about Shawny?" Cory asked his best friend. There was no emergency as far as they were concerned? Both parents immediately turned around to the the direction of Riley´s room, but they would´ve heard it, if something had happened, right? Riley was a really loud screamer.

"Josh wrote me half an hour ago that we all have to meet up at your place for an emergency meeting." Shawn replied equally as confused. Only Topanga and Katy slowly seemed to understand what was going on or at least they thought so. Josh had called them for an emergency? What could that possibly mean. There was only one reason why he called them, if there hadn´t been a real emergency.

"Why would Josh write you that there is an emergency, if there isn´t?" Cory asked confused.

Before anyone could answer to that though the door went open another time and Josh walked through it. "That is, because it is an emergency. Just of another sort than you guys might have thought, because I need to do soemthing that I should have done way sooner already." He told them seriously and the adults looked confused at him.

Josh on the other hand took a deep breath. He had only thought abot this the past three days. Thinking about how he could tell them and how he could ask them. Since that talk with Andrew he actually knew what he wanted to do, but he knew what was to it and how he coud even do it. This was risky and hard, but it was for the girl he liked, so he had to do it no matter what the response would be. Somehow he was still some kind of a gentleman.

Topanga now walked up to her brother in law, putting hand on his shoulder while he noticed that he was shaking and asked him, "What are you trying to tell us, Josh?" She of course felt the shaking , too and as the good mom she was she wanted to help him calm down. It did calm Josh a bit.

He swallowed and then told them, "I want to ask for your advice and your permission. All four of you. I want to ask Maya out on a date." He looked so serious at them that it almost startled them.

All four parents were really shocked, not knowing what to say until Shawn shouted, "What?!"

* * *

 **In Riley´s room a bit earlier**

"Maya, you have to face him eventually , if you ever want to make this work!" Riley told her best friend for the at least 100th time thes past three days. She also had heard it from Zay, Lucas, Farkle, even from Smackle at some point, but she did not want to hear it, because she did not want to face him at any point anymore. She knew that it was kind of ridiculous, but still. She felt hurt and that was what she knew.

"Why? To find out how in love with Elena he is now? My cousin? I don´t want to go home, because I know my mom is inviting her over every few days and I don´t want to see her and you know why? Because she´s freaking me out, since she has what I don´t!" Maya exclaimed annoyed.

Riley sighed , putting a hand on her best friend´s shoulder while they were kind of sitting on the opposites sides of the bay window. "I don´t think that he went on a date with her. He likes you too much for that and that one time talking does not have to mean anything at all, Peaches." She replied seriously and Maya bit her lip. Maya knew that the brunette was right, but jealousy had gotten the best of her and it was literally freaking her out in every aspect possible.

"It doesn´t matter. He told me often enough that he is not ready and I need time now to talk to him again, just he needs time to maybe ever become my boyfriend." Maya said what made Riley sigh again. Her best friend was so stubborn.

"But this will never work, if you guys do not even talk to each other. You slapped him and left him with Shawn. There must be a reason why he isn´t dead by now." The brunette remarked and it was true. Josh had to have said something after the whole fiasco that made Shawn understand that Josh isn´t that bad after all or not?

"Maybe dad just showed mercy on him. I don´t know. I don´t want to care. I just want to live my life. Zay was right. How am I supposed to enjoy now , if Josh is constantly in my head all the time and he´s your freaking uncle! How am I supposed to be with your uncle?!" Maya tried to get herself out of this now, but both Riley and her knew that this was getting ridiculous right now. They both knew how it was.

"We already went over this. Yes, Peaches. It is weird that you might be my aunt some day, but Josh isn´t as old as my dad. He´s almost as old as us. I´m fine with it, you never cared and stop making excuses!" Riley told her seriously.

But before Maya could reply anything they suddenly heard Shawns really loud frantic voice from the living room. "I´m here. Where´s the emergency?" Maya and Riley looked at each other and quickly stood up, slowly creeping out of the room and towards the living room, but behind the wall to not get noticed by the adults.

Appereantly Cory or Topanga had said something , because Shawn already replied again, "Josh wrote me half an hour ago that we all have to meet up at your place for an emergency meeting." Maya and Riley now looked even more confused. Why would Josh write them about an emergency, if there wasn´t one? What was going on right now and why did he write all four of them just like that? He would only do that, if it was about-

"Why do you think Josh wrote them?" Riley asked smirking and Maya rolled her eyes at her, wanting to know what they were talking about. Cory told him that there was no emergency and he didn´t know why Josh wrote as suddenly the door went open and Josh came in. Maya had to put her hand over her mouth that they wouldn´t hear her gasp.

"That is, because it is an emergency. Just of another sort than you guys might have thought, because I need to do soemthing that I should have done way sooner already." The younger Matthews boy told them and now Riley suddenly grinned as well as Topanga´s and Katy´s expression changed , too. Maya bit her lip, looking at the boy she liked while Topanga asked him what he was talking about.

Now Maya peaked around the corner while Josh swallowed and replied, "I want to ask for your advice and your permission. All four of you. I want to ask Maya out on a date." Riley seemed at the edge of screaming as he finished his sentence and Maya was beyond shocked while Shawn shouted in disbelief, "What?"

And before any of the adults couls say something to that, too Maya finally stepped into the view. Josh´s breath caught in his throat, not just because she probably had heard what he had just said, but also because of how artsy she looked. She had a grey denim shirt on with paint sprinkles on it, dark blue ripped jeans, grey and black boots, some make up and her hair was in her natural curls. She truly looked beautiful to him.

Riley who still wanted to scream stepped out now , too. She was wearing a blue and white floral printed romper with grey boots, a blue bracelet, some make up and rose lip gloss and her hair was wavy. She was beaming like the sun at what she heard from Josh while Maya was just shocked.

The blonde girl walked right in front of Josh and asked him in disbelief, "You wanted to do what?" She knew that Josh was a gentleman, but she did not expect that. She couldn´t help, but think how cute this was from him.

Josh took a deep breath, looking seriously at her and then said, "I for my part am done with the long game. You´re right. I wasn´t fair to you or to our promise. I hurt you and I didn´t want to, but it also made me realise that waiting is stupid. Yeah, there are still 3 years between us, but there will always be three years between us and I like you too much to wait for another three years until I can be with you and since I know that you consider all of them-" He pointed to the Riley´s parents and then to Maya´s parents. "As your mom´s and dad`s I wanted to ask them for permission."

Riley was squealing inside while the parents looked shocked at the youngest Matthews from that generation. Katy and Topanga were in complete awe. Topanga had already told Katy how grat of a guy Josh really was and Maya´s mom had a hard time seeing this after all that happened, but now she knew that it was all true. Topanga loved Josh anyways.

So she said, "And you have our blessings, but I don´t think you still need us to ask her out. You did that pretty well yourself, Joshie."

Katy nodded at that and added while walking up to Maya, taking her hand, "Yeah. I don´t know you that much yet, but I can see that you like my daughter and that you are a true Matthews and a true gentleman. But if you hurt her one more time you might want to take the next train out of the states."

Josh looked at her nodding , while at the same time still shaking. He looked to his brother and his brother´s best friend. The two men he had admired, since he was a little kid. The two men who taught him how to be the man he was now. These two man who didn´t seem to happy that he wanted to ask out their daughter and it was frightening Josh so much, but he tried not too much to show it even though the still shocked Maya could see him shaking.

Shawn sighed after a while , but then said, "One date and we´ll see what happens after that." He wasn´t sure, if he wanted them to be together, but he didn´t have much of a choice anyway. Cory on the other hand looked in disbelief at him.

"I also said one date and see where this led me! My daughter is together with a cowboy since 3 months!" He exclaimed, but he wasn´t really mad. He was just concerned about Josh and Maya.

Josh laughed a bit while being happy that he kind of got their permission even though they had to talk through this more if this would become more than just that one date. But right now he could only see Maya who was still shocked and looking at him with wide eyes. He knew that he had to say something more.

"Maya, I know that I was stupid, but would you give me that chance? One date where I can try to sweep you off of your feet and we can figure out, if we´re ready. We can take it slow and if that means dating isn´t for us yet we take it even slower, but I want to try this. With you. I really like you , Maya Penelope Hunter." He told her seriously while the blonde felt the blush creeping up her cheeks while trying to find an answer.

She knew that she wanted that, but she was scared. Josh could see that. He took her hand that was still free and then added, "I am not going to hurt you." Maya bit her lip at that and looked at her mom who was smiling encouragingly at her.

Which made Maya slowly sigh, but then nod and reply, "I´d love to go on a date with you, Josh."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Joshaya date! Yay! This chapter took me a while, but I hope you guys like it!

If you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

I´m off making Tofiffee muffins for one of my best friends birthdays now :D

Outfits are always to be found under the same name as here tellyouallaboutit! :D Let me know what you think of them!

Gabrie xoxo


	11. Shopping and Talking

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yes, I am back with a new chapter! :D And I have a big announcement to make...

I FINALLY MADE MYSELF WATTPAD :D Yes, this actually happened. It´s the same name as on here and I follow everyone back who follows me! There will soon be more stories than here, because I´m actually trying to mostly switch to there. Check it out! :)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _She knew that she wanted that, but she was scared. Josh could see that. He took her hand that was still free and then added, "I am not going to hurt you." Maya bit her lip at that and looked at her mom who was smiling encouragingly at her._

 _Which made Maya slowly sigh, but then nod and reply, "I´d love to go on a date with you, Josh."_

* * *

 **Two days later at the mall**

"I cannot believe that this is actually happening!" Riley exclaimed happily while walking hand in hand with her boyfriend ahead of Maya and Zay who were following them quiet annoyed, looking at each other. Riley was making the biggest deal out of Maya´s and Josh date which was on Saturday night and it was making Maya just a lot more nervous and the whole situation a lot more weird for everyone, because not everyone got used to the whole idea of Josh and Maya, dating yet.

"Riles, it is jst one date and I don´t even know , if Shawn lets me go on another one after this or if Josh doesn´t change his mind." Maya told the brunette. This made even Lucas turn around as his girlfriend stopped in her tracks. Zay looked a bit concerned at the blonde besides him while Maya just crossed her arms, biting her lip.

Her brunette best friend since childhood on the other hand now let go of the Cowboys hand and walked up to the blonde, taking her hands. "Maya, Josh is crazy about you and I tell you, he has the perfect date planned out for you. If you guys do not end up after this I would be worried." She told her in all honesty and even Zay and Lucas nodded at that eagerly and not only, because they wanted to make Maya feel better right now.

The blonde girl looked at Riley and then said unsure, "I don´t know, Riley. He wouldn´t even tell me where we´re going even though you know!" Now she was more likely pouting, because she wanted to know where the date is.

Riley rolled her eyes at her and then told her, "Peaches, you have to wait for that, but I will find you the perfect outfit for that date and you´re going to make Josh drool over you and you will be fine. You both will be, okay?" She looked at Maya so serious and loving that Maya just had to believe her. The freshly Hunter girl did want to trust Josh and her best friend, it was just really hard, but she was excited for the date.

"Are you girls okay?" Lucas suddenly asked, coming up to them now, too and putting a hand on Riley´s shoulder. Riley let go of Maya´s hands and turned around to her boyfriend, giving him a slight peck on the lips, nodding.

The Cowboy raised both eyebrows at her and Maya was just about to roll her eyes as Riley added, "But it might be better, if you guys leave now. I think Peaches and I need a girls day. Besides, I don´t want you to see my outfit for our date on saturday either." Maya was quiet shocked that Riley actually told Lucas to go, but she was also really happy, smiling at her best friend while Zay just looked shocked at the two googly eyes.

Lucas on the oher hand just really looked excited, thinking about Saturday and then replied, "Well, then Zay and I should maybe have a boys day and leave you ladies alone." He sounded way too deep for Maya´s liking, but she didn´t comment on that this time as Riley giggled and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

While they kissed Zay made a little gagging noise which made Maya look at him. "Are you going to be fine with a super hyped Riley who´s ready to shop the live out of you?" He asked her which made the blonde chuckle and nod, while glancing at the couple that was still heavily making out. She really loved them together, but she did not need to see that all day. Besides, she did kind of want to look nice for Josh now that they finally went on a date.

"I´ll be fine and Riles is right. I do have nothing to wear for Saturday, because besides Ranger Rick nobody ever really asked me out which was the biggest failure in human history may I say to that." Maya replied and both Zay and her laughed.

Zay nodded and added, "Yeah, I can´t believe I shipped you guys. I mean look at these two love birds. It almost makes me want to have a girl, too." Maya looked at him a bit worried, but he just grinned and told her, "I´m fine, Maya. You go and have your fun with Josh and make sure that these two survive without each other for the day."

Maya rubbed his arm and then said to him, "There is the right one somewhere out there for you." Zay nodded slowly even though he didn´t know, if there really was a girl out there for him , but before he could say anything Riley and Lucas broke apart out of breath.

Riley smiled at Lucas one last time and then turned back around to her best friend. "Ready to go, Peaches?" She asked while Lucas nodded at Zay who nodded back.

The Texas boys tipped their imaginary hats and then told them, "We´ll see you later." With that they took off, leaving the two besties alone in the mall, just smiling at each other. Maya was happy to spend the rest of the day with her best friend. She didn´t mind Huckleberry and Zay, but Riley as company was always the best and she only needed girls advice and not some complaining boys, because they took so long to find outfits.

Maya in response linked her arm with the brunette and the two started walking. "I am so ready, Riles. Kind of, I think, but I have a question for you. Could it be that things with Huckleberry and you are getting more sexual these days?" She asked the brunette which went bright red almost immediately.

"W- What are you talking about?" Riley asked her.

"Well, Lucas voice got all deep and "sexy" as he talked about your date and that was a heavy make out session, honey. You guys didn´t take the next step did you? Did Riley Matthews loose her virginity before me and didn´t tell me?" Maya asked her in disbelief what made Riley look shocked at her and quickly shake her head.

"No! I did not loose anything yet! I mean- Lucas and I are making out more and we are kind of more exploring our relationship, but I am not ready for that yet, Peaches. I`m only turning 16 soon. I am not ready for this yet, which does not mean that I don´t trust Lucas with that, but I am not-"

"Ready for that yet?" Maya finished her sentence with a raised eyebrow which made Riley blush again while the two entered the first store. "After you said it the first time I already got it, Honey. I just wanted to ask, because you guys get closer and closer I am not trying to push you. But you would tell me , if it happens right?" She now asked the brunette and Riley literally looked offended at her, putting a hand over her heart.

"Of course I would, Peaches. Ring Power, remember? I mean, of course not while we´re doing it, but-" She started rambling again, but Maya put a hand up.

"I got it, I got it, Riles. How about these perfect outfits now that we were talking about earlier?" She threw in smirking.

 **Later at the Matthews apartment**

"Ma brother!" Josh cried, coming into the Matthews apartment where Cory, Auggie, Ava and Topanga were sitting, playing Monopoly. Topanga was winning as always and the 4 seemed very much into the game. Josh raised an eyebrow, specifically looking at his brother who didn´t look up. Then the younger Matthews brother cleared his throat which actually did make Cory up and raise his eyebrow the same way Josh had it raised.

"Maya isn´t here." He simply said and his little brother actually now looked in disbelief and offense at him as he turned back to the game. This time Topanga looked at him and he looked at her for help.

"I don´t just come here to see Maya. I´m coming here a lot ever since I´m going to the NYU especially." He exclaimed and this time not only Cory and Topanga looked in disbelief up at him, but also Auggie and Ava which made him feel uncomfortable. Of course he had been here more often since he had admitted his feelings to the beautiful blonde best friend of his niece, but he always loved hanging around his brothers apartment also before that.

"We don´t say you never visited us before Maya and you decided on the long game, but my dear Josh we did realise some changes since you guys agreed on that especially the past days, since you guys agreed on a date." Topanga stated now and at this point Josh actually felt betrayed. Normally his sister in law was always on his side.

"Yeah, you were here the whole past two days, sitting with Maya somewhere and talking. If it wasn´t for dad and Uncle Shawn you probably would´ve slept here." Auggie said, standing up. "But now Maya is out to get all "beautiful" for your "date", since you as her husband must like how she looks and now she´s not there, so you can go again." All the others nodded to what Auggie said.

Cory even added, "I would´ve thought my brother actually wants to see his family and not only the girl he likes that happens to be the best friend of his brother´s daughter."

Josh swallowed a bit, feeling guilty actually as they said all these things now. "Guys, I am sorry. I didn´t mean to make you feel like that. I swear th-" But before he could finish the four people in front of him just bursted out laughing, Auggie and Ava almost rolling on the floor and Josh realised that he had been tricked. He looked in disbelief at them as he realised that and crossed his arms, pouting.

"That was not funny." He stated and looked at them in disbelief. He really had felt bad, feeling like his family felt left out, but they had just joked around with him and now-

Before he could finish his thought though the door went open and Riley and Maya came in with a lot of shopping bags in their hands. "Why are you guys laughing?" Riley asked confused looking at her parents, her brother and his girlfriend, still laughing really hard while Maya looked at Josh who still had his arms crossed which made her eyebrows go up.

"N- Nothing. M- Maya, your future boyfriend is just hilarious." Topanga answered which made Maya and Josh both get beat red and look away from each other. As the others finally calmed down from their laughing fit after a good two minutes, Topanga and Cory stood up. "I see you guys were successfull." She added smiling while Cory´s eyes just went wide at how much stuff they bought with his and Shawn´s money.

"What did you guys buy?" Josh asked after calming down a bit from blushing furiously what made Maya roll her eyes and punch his shoulder and Riley chuckle.

"That´s a secret that you´ll find out on Saturday at 5 Boing and not a second earlier." She replied flirty which made Josh shiver in a good and Cory shiver in a bad way. He was still trying to get used to this and these teenagers and their hormones weren´t making it any easier to him.

"Yes, you will and if you guys keep staring at each other like that we´ll never be able to put the clothes away until Uncle Josh convinces you otherwise." Riley stated, but Maya didn´t really listen. She was too caught up into Josh´s eyes while he also just stared into hers with a big smile gracing his face. Riley groaned and dragged Maya away which made Maya always drop her bags, but she quickly gained balance again.

Then she shouted, "See you later, Boing." and with that they already disappeared into Riley´s room, but Josh noticed how Maya had let something drop onto the floor and picked it up. It was in one of her bags, but it was not something to wear at all. He quickly hid it under his jacket and then looked at his brother who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Maybe what he had just found could make the date even better.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Do you guys have got any guesses what Maya dropped?

Sorry for the filler chapter, but I still hope that you liked it and let me know that in the comments below! We´re so close to the 100 reviews and I have the perfect Joshaya date planned out! :)

See you soon and don´t forget to follow me on Wattpad under the same name as here! I follow back! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	12. The Date 1

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yes, I am back with a new chapter! :D

GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVER 100 REVIEWS! THIS REALLY MADE MY DAY!

Sorry, but I was literally so excited, you can´t even imagine how excited I was and I can´t wait for you to read the new chapter :)

I got sick today and now I am feeling horrible, but I still wanted to write this, so I hope you guys like it.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: You can find the outfits on Polyvore under the same name I have here. They are the last ones posted, but you can also just click on them and then see who they belong to and from which chapter they are :)

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

Then she shouted, "See you later, Boing." and with that they already disappeared into Riley´s room, but Josh noticed how Maya had let something drop onto the floor and picked it up. It was in one of her bags, but it was not something to wear at all. He quickly hid it under his jacket and then looked at his brother who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Maybe what he had just found could make the date even better.

* * *

 **Saturday at the Hunters apartment**

"Riley... I.. Wow." Maya stuttered out, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Velvet Swing dress with a fitting choker, alongside nude heels and a nude bag , some make up and her hair was in her natural waves. The Hunter girl herself had to admit that she looked amazing. As Riley made her buy that dress she didn´t know, because she thought it was too much, but right now it felt just right and- She didn´t even know how to put in words how happy she was right now.

Riley smiled, looking at her best friend who staring at herself in the mirror and replied, "I just put a dress on you and did your make up, the rest is all you Maya and all this is what my uncle fell in love with." She walked up behind her, smiling at the two girls in the mirror.

Riley herself had a black shirt with a galaxy unicorn print on it, white ripped jeans, white sneakers, some make up and her hair went straight down her back. This night wasn´t about her. It was about her best friend who would finally be able to find her someday even if it was with her uncle which still sounded weird, but she would get used to it. Thanks to Maya Riley could call herself taken in the first place.

Maya blushed at that, turning around to her best friend. "We´re not talking about love yet, Riley but I do really hope that Josh likes it. I want this date to be great even though I still don´t know where we´re goinig.." She tried it one last time and Riley just rolled her eyes at her best friend shaking her head. She was trying it all the time to find out where Josh would take her, but Riley wouldn´t spill anything.

"I am not going to tell you, Maya. Get over it . In less than 20 minutes you´re leaving with him and then you´ll find out and you´ll be flashed, I tell you. If I were you I´d probably faint as soon as you step in there." Riley said to her.

Maya raised both eyebrows, but then sighed and tugged at her dress a bit. This was her. Going on a date with Joshua Gabriel Matthews on Saturday night. Someday came way earlier than she thought it would. She wasn´t complaining at all though. She was so happy that she could finally go on a date with the boy she had liked all along. They would finally be able to act on their feelings.

She sighed, wanting to run a hand through her hair, but Riley shot her a warning look. "Fine, Riles. Then I just have to die while waiting for this. By the way did you see my portfolio meanwhile?" She stated with a pouting lip to which Riley just rolled her eyes, but shook her head sorry.

"No, I don´t know, if you really lost it at ours but if I find it I am going to tell you and you know that. I know how important this is for you." Riley replied and Maya nodded, biting her lip. She had lost her portfolio for applications at art classes after the shopping tour with Riles. She kind of always had it with her , since the pictures in there meant a lot to her, but if it wasn´t at the Matthews apartment she had lost it at the mall and that would not be good for her at all.

The brunette just wanted to reply to this as the door went open and non other than- Elena stood in front of it. Wearing her red curls down for once she was wearing a teal spaghetti strap top, bluish- grey ripped jeans, white sneakers, a blue Messenger bag over one shoulder and some make up. Riley and Maya both looked in disbelief at her. What was she doing here? Everything was going perfect and since that whole incident at Topanga´s she hadn´t shown up.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked annoyed. She knew that Elena couldn´t steal Josh from her, but still. A Hart could always ruin a date or a relationship and that was definitely the last thing she needed. She wanted to have a great time with Josh and not be annoyed by her cousin who she was still mad at even though there was never something between Josh and her.

Elena chuckled, setting her messenger bag down and then replied, "Don´t worry, I am not here to ruin your date with Josh. My roommate is just being annoying and Katy told me that I could learn here for my Chemistry exam that´s why I am here and I wanted to apologize. I know that things have been rough with Josh and you, also because of me and I did not want that. I am happy that you guys are going out now and I hope that you can forgive me. I´m not going to lie. I thought that he was cute, but we were actually talking, because I wanted to know about yours and Katy´s life with Shawn."

Maya looked shocked at her while Elena just looked in honesty back. Had she been mad for nothing the whole time? She didn´t want to believe it, but it seemed like it. The blonde crossed her arms anyway and then said, "You don´t like him like that?"

Elena shook her head and then replied, "I only thought that he was cute and that at the time where I didn´t know that you guys were so close which your best friend made really clear. But never more and even if, he is totally into you. We have the Math course together and he just keeps talking about you to everyone who is doing something in that course like a project or something. You got a keeper there, little cousin."

Maya went bright red at that while Riley smirked at her best friend. The blonde didn´t know that Josh had talked so much about her, but it made her feel even more giddy inside and she couldn´t help the grin that was on her face. In that moment she couldn´t even be mad at Elena anymore. But before she could say anything the doorbell rang and she froze.

Riley squealed , jumping up and down, but then looked at the clock. "He´s five minutes early. You have to let him wait!" She stated as a matter of the fact and Maya nodded nervously, fumbling with her bag, looking down. The brunett put a hand on her shoulder and added, "You look perfect, Maya. He´s going to fall even more for you." Elena nodded at that, smiling and Maya looked at the two girls. She hoped that they were right.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the living room**

"So... What are your intentions with my daughter?" Shawn asked, sitting on the couch and staring at Josh who clearly felt uncomfortable. He had dates before, but it has never been that serious and the fact that Shawn knew him longer than he knew Maya didn´t really make it better. The Hunter man should know that Josh wouldn´t do anything bad to Maya, ever. Well, but they were related now after all.

That´s why Josh looked at Shawn in all honesty while hoping that Maya would come out soon, "I want to make her happy." That was really everything he was hoping for. To see Maya´s smile everyday and to be the reason behind her smile. He wanted to do it right and now he had the chance to.

Katy who was standing behind the kitchen counter awed at that reply while Shawn looked at the boy, only seeing honesty. He loved Josh like a brother, but Maya- There were no words for the love he had for his daughter. Of course he knew that the younger brother of his best friend was a good boy, but- "Look, I know that you´re a good guy, Josh but that doesn´t change the thing that I´m going to kill you slowly and painfully, if you hurt her." Shawn then told him and Josh swallowed, but nodded , looking seriously at Shawn.

"I could never hurt her, Shawn. I might have had girlfriends before, Shawn but Maya is special and I know that. I want to do this right more than anything else." He told the man. Shawn looked at him, slowly nodding.

"I don´t know what else to say." Shawn then suddenly stated, looking at Katy who also shrugged. He wasn´t used to the father role, but he did know that he wanted to protect Maya.

"You don´t have to say anything else, dad." Maya suddenly stated, standing at the opened door of her room and not only Josh´s mouth fell wide open while looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. Linked by the arm was standing Riley who smirked at her uncle. It took a lot to get Joshua Matthews speechless and they did an amazing job at doing so. Katy was wiping a tear away at the look of her daughter and Shawn couldn´t say anything.

Josh was the first one to gain his speech again though and he stood up, walking up to the blonde. Riley unlinked her arm from the blonde and Josh took her hand. "Maya, you look gorgeous." He told her what made the girl blush even though Josh didn´t look so bad himself. He had a dark green button up shirt with black jeans, a leather jacket and black sneakers on. He looked really handsome to Maya.

The blonde smiled and replied, "Thank you. Ready to go?"

Josh smiled, squeezing her hand and told her, "Ready when you are." The two weren´t even looking at the others anymore. They only had eyes for each other and walked to the door hand in hand while Shawn looked in disbelief at them and Katy just whispered, "My little girl."

But before they left through the door Shawn cried, "Cory wants her back at the apartment by 10! You better be on time, if you want to take my little girl out another time!" Him and his best friend had agreed that the girl would get ready at her apartment and sleep at Riley´s that they could both threaten Josh enough that that boy learned the whole lesson and wouldn´t do anything to her. It seemed like a great plan to her.

Josh saluted to Shawn and replied, "Yes sir." And with that the two were out of the door.

 **In the car 15 minutes later**

"Can´t you just tell me where we´re going?" Maya whined, looking pouting at Josh who chuckled at her. One hand was caressing hers. She was super nervous, especially since Josh still wasn´t telling her anyway and they were on the way there. He on the other hand loved it. He wanted to surprise her and he really hoped that she would love it. So he kept it a secret until they were there.

"Sorry, gorgeous, but no can do. I want this to be a surprise. I want this to be perfect for the perfect girl." He replied and Maya blushed again what made him chuckle again. He loved seeing her like that even though she was pouting and crossing her arms at the same time , too.

"That´s not fair." She stated. "And I am far from perfect, Boing."

"To me you are and you can argue as much as you want, Maya. I´ve never met anyone as amazing as you." Josh replied and gave her a hand a squeeze, before leaving it and turning right. "Besides, we´re here in like- Now." He added and Maya looked confused at him as they suddenly parked. She hadn´t realised that they were there and where they were. "Close your eyes." Josh said. Maya looked in disbelief at him while he continued, "Or I´ll get the scarf from the back seat, but I don´t want to ruin your beautiful hair."

Maya huffed, but closed her eyes and Josh went out of the car and opened her car door. Then he took her hand and led her away from the parking spot to the stairs of the place they were going while having a hand over her eyes that she sure wouldn´t look. Maya rolled her eyes, but didn´t say anything. She liked the touch.

As they arrived in front of the steps , Josh took his hand away and said, "Open your eyes." Maya did and she gaped at what she saw. The sign of the huge building said, " _Gallery and Academy for Art of all Kind- New York"_ Under it was a big poster with an announcement for today that added, _"Big Art Presentation at 5.45 pm."_ She couldn´t read any more though, because she had to look in complete shock at Josh.

"These tickets were sold out, before we even talked at the Ski Lodge!" She cried. How in the world did he get tickets for the academy that she wanted to study at? It was like impossible.

Josh on the other hand chuckled though and put something up that she hadn´t noticed before though. It was her portfolio. "I found this on the floor in the Matthews apartment. Well, I already got tickets from friends who wanted to go , but couldn´t but this also kind of gave us the chance to meet the founder of this and he´d love to talk to you." This completely broke it for Maya. She normally would´ve been furious, if someone took her portfolio, but this-

She threw her hands around Josh and hugged him really tight. "I can´t believe you did this for me. These tickets must have cost you a fortune and I can´t believe that you got to the founder and that he actually wants to talk to me about my drawings!" She exclaimed. Josh shrugged as if it was no big deal.

He looked at her, squeezing her hands and then said, "It was completely worth it. I wanted to make this first date perfect and you are incredibly talented Maya. I know that you wanted to use this portfolio for some lame internship at some art class, but you are too good for this." As Maya couldn´t breath at his words he added chuckling, "Let´s go inside." He wanted to leave, but before he could Maya hold him back and kissed his cheek what gave him tingles everywhere.

As she broke apart she smiled and replied, "Now we can go."

So they went inside the art gallery, showing the waiter the tickets who smiled at them and told them that the founder would meet up with them after the usual look around. Josh thanked him while Maya still couldn´t speak and they went inside, following the crowd to look at all the amazing art while Josh said numerous times that Maya was better what made the blonde girl blush and smile at him, while never letting go of his hand.

She was on cloud 9 right now and enjoying all of the amazing art. Josh meanwhile couldn´t help, but just watch her while she told him about every single picture. "This one has been made in a cabin at a snow storm in the middle of the mountains, before the painter died of freezing. That´s why it was never finished." Maya just explained to Josh and he was listening, interested.

"You know a lot about this gallery." He stated. "Why didn´t you apply here?" He really meant it. She was made for this.

"I cannot keep up with these people. All their art is beyond amazing and I am just a normal artist, nothing special. I still have to learn a lot and could never make money with what I´m drawing." She told him, looking down what made Josh look in disbelief at her and shaking his head quickly. Maya looked confused at him, but before he could say anything someone spoke up first.

"Well, Mrs Hunter I agree that there is still a lot to learn, but I completely disagree that you are not good enough for this academy or to work as an amazing artist. That´s why I agreed with Mr. Matthews to meet up with you two." Non other than the founder William Cooper, the founder of the academy told Maya, while standing behind her. Maya turned around in complete shock while Josh smiled wide.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Well, that was the first part of the date and no, Maya is not going to skip High School and study there right away. But what could William be talking about?

I have to go to sleep now. Good night my lovelies and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)

If you do let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	13. The Date 2

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yes, I am back with a new chapter! :D

I´m glad that you guys liked the first part of the date so much! I loved every single review from you! :)

But now onto the second and more important part ;)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do let me know, in the comments below! :)

Okay, so this is technically the second last chapter. If you guys want me to write the story on like after the next chapter, let me know in the comments below. If we get 130 reviews before the actual last chapter I´ll do it.

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

"I cannot keep up with these people. All their art is beyond amazing and I am just a normal artist, nothing special. I still have to learn a lot and could never make money with what I´m drawing." She told him, looking down what made Josh look in disbelief at her and shaking his head quickly. Maya looked confused at him, but before he could say anything someone spoke up first.

"Well, Mrs Hunter I agree that there is still a lot to learn, but I completely disagree that you are not good enough for this academy or to work as an amazing artist. That´s why I agreed with Mr. Matthews to meet up with you two." Non other than the founder William Cooper, the founder of the academy told Maya, while standing behind her. Maya turned around in complete shock while Josh smiled wide.

* * *

 **Still at the Art Academy**

Maya still could not stop looking shocked from the man in front of her to the boy who was holding her hand, smiling warmly and wide at her at the words of William Cooper. What was he talking about and what did Josh do that he was even talking to them? Maya did not want to imagine how much it took Josh to get him to do that. How could be a boy at the age of 18 already be so perfect and on a date with her?

"I`m sorry, but I do not understand what you´re trying to say, Mr. Cooper?" Maya said after a good two minutes of getting her voice back. Josh squeezed her hand while she looked confused at the two men. Mr. Cooper on the other hand seemed slightly amused at the girl in front of him.

"Like I said, Mr. Matthews told me a lot about you, young lady and I saw your work. For almost 16 this is beyond incredible and I don´t say that very often. You really have an amazing boyfriend by the way, he was quiet demanding, because I normally don´t just talk to everyone showing up here and showing some portfolio, but your portfolio... It made me think and I want to make you an offer." Mr. Cooper told her and Maya´s mouth went wide open.

"What kind of an offer?" Josh asked for her, grinning since she didn´t seem to be able to open her mouth any time soon. Why would that man want to make her an offer? Did he really think that good of her?

William Cooper smiled as well and then told Maya, "I want to offer you an internship for this summer. I heard that you´re still only a freshmen and I normally don´t take interns, but I would make an exception. Your drawings really amazed me and I want to see where we can go from here with your talent. If you do your internship good I might offer you a job."

Maya didn´t know what to say still. She was beyond shocked, even hearing an offer like this. Why would she get an offer like this? How much did Josh pay the guy to get her hopes up like this for a perfect date? "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief while looking at Josh who was squeezing her hand again, trying to get her a bit calmer now, but she could not calm down. If this was real-

William nodded and replied, "As serious as I can get. Unless you don´t want the internship. Then I probably have to find someone else to-"

"No, I want it!" Maya shouted, but quickly put a hand over her mouth what made Josh chuckle to which he earned a little glare from her even though she couldn´t really be mad after what he was doing for her right now. How did she deserve to have that boy? What has he done that this was happening?

Mr. Cooper chuckled , too and then stretched his hand out to Maya. "Well, then it´s settled. Mr. Matthews already gave me all the information I need. I´m going to send you a formular that you have to sign along side with your parents and I´ll see you soon." He stated and as soon as Maya had shook his hand for two seconds he walked away while Maya and Josh were staring after him, Maya not believing what just happened.

She turned around to Josh who was beaming now and asked him, "How did you do that? How the heck did you manage to even make him talk to me?" She still could not believe it.

"I didn´t do anything except for showing your amazing talent to the right people, Maya. You have way more talent than you let yourself onto and I wanted to show you that. I wanted to make this date perfect." Josh told her in all honesty. Even though he did not tell her how long it took him to wait until he could talk to William Cooper. That was a secret she did not need to know for now.

"You really are the perfect date." Maya said to him, putting a hand on his cheek and Josh felt tingling all over his **body** while they were just staring at each other. Maya felt like in heaven and they hadn´t even kissed yet, but that boy in front of her, Joshua Gabriel Matthews was perfect. Even beyond that.

Josh moved even closer that there was no space more in between them and said to her, "I´m not even close to how great you a-" But he couldn´t finish his sentence, because Maya put her other hand on his other cheek and leaned up to kiss him full on the mouth. Josh was a bit taken back, but quickly kissed back, putting his arms around her waist while getting completely lost in the amazing kiss that sent fire through their bodies.

For Maya it was perfect. A million times better than she imagined her first kiss to be and with the only guy who could make her feel that way. She also never wanted to let go of these soft lips that grasped her in just the perfect amount to make her feel on Cloud 9.

But after a good two minutes they had to come up for air and they just stared at each other, foreheads resting against each other. Josh chuckled and stated, "You´re making this date perfect for me, too with everything you do. It´s a win- win situation, little ferret." Maya laughed at that and punched him playfully in the shoulder while breaking apart, but taking his hand. She felt light and perfect right now. This date was perfect and it was only like 7 so far.

"As much as I loved this though Boing, I really want to see the rest of the gallery. Come on." She told him and started walking, dragging him along. Josh couldn´t even be annoyed, because her excitement and her flushed cheeks from the really heavy kissing just made her even more adorable.

* * *

 **At the Matthews apartment**

Riley was sitting at the couch at 7 p.m., watching some random movie while watching her dad, pacing around behind her in the living room. It was still like 3 hours until Maya and Josh would come back. She was excited, too but he needed to calm down or his legs would fall off from all the walking and it was making her nervous, too. Did Maya and Josh come together? Was the date as perfect as Josh planned it or did something happen that would make it bad?

The brunette didn´t even want to think about all the things that could´ve happened or will happen in the next three hours and she tried to stay calm, but her dad was freaking her out. Before she could shout at him though she got a text message from her own boyfriend:

 _Hey Riles. I´m at the bay window, waiting for you :) Thought that we could spend some time together until Maya comes. I finally got finished with learning. Your mom told me it´s okay to come. She was kind of in your room and saw that I was waiting for you outside._

Riley smiled at the fact that Lucas was kind of scared of her dad, but still such a gentleman and she stood up what didn´t go unnoticed by Cory. "Where are you going? Why aren´t you telling me to stop pacing around and grinning like that? Oh no, Topanga let Lucas in again, didn´t he?" Cory asked in disbelief and looked at his daughter who was blushing a bit, but then sighed and slowly nodded.

"Yes, she did and I am going to spend some time with my boyfriend now until 10 and you should stop freaking out. Mom!" Riley cried, before Cory could follow her into her room.

Topanga came out of her room and linked her arms with her fuming husband who wanted to say something, but she cut him off. "Riley is right, darling. Let´s go to our room, before something bad happens. Riley, at 10 there won´t be no Lucas anymore in your room, understood?" She asked her daughter and Riley quickly nodded. That was enough for her mom to lead her husband out of the room while Riley quickly went to hers.

As Riley opened the door to her room, Lucas was sitting at the bay window, waiting. He looked up as he finally saw Riley walking in and smiled, standing up. Riley went up to him and hugged him while he kissed her forehead.

He chuckled and asked, "On a scale from 1 to 10, how nervous are you?"

Riley sighed, hugging him tighter and then answered, "Around 12, probably." She really was. She knew that Josh and Maya really liked each other, but the two were also really stubborn so really anything could happen tonight and that was worrying her, too even though she did not show it as badly as her dad.

As the couple broke apart, Lucas tilted his head to the side and gave her his signature smile what always made Riley melt. "It is going to be fine, Riles. Maya and Josh will have a great night and maybe one day you´ll have to call Maya your aunt." He told her to which his girlfriend only shuddered at the thought. She really loved Maya and Josh, but calling her best friend her aunt would really be weird.

"Don´t make me think of that yet." Riley pleaded him and burried her head again into Lucas defined chest. She could feel his abs what made her grin while Lucas just chuckled at her reaction, putting his arms around her again and holding her tight while Riley just stayed right how she was.

"Okay, then I won´t Riley but it´s going to be all right and you know why?" He said to her and now the brunette did slowly look up confused. Lucas kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and then added, "Because no matter what happens, Maya will never walk out of your life and we will always have each other. You´ll always have me and I´ll prove it to you." Riley wanted to open her mouth to say something as Lucas took something out of his pocket.

It was a small little bag that looked like the ´bag of gold´ like he once described it. Riley laughed and asked him, "You bought me a sack of chewing gum?"

"To me it´ll always be a sack of gold." Lucas stated "But no, it´s not chewing gum. Open it." He gave the little blue bag to her and Riley did what she was told, getting whatever was in the bag out of it and gasped. It was a silver infinity necklace. Riley could not believe that he had bought that for her.

"It´s beautiful." She breathed out and Lucas smiled taking her hands.

"Riley, I know this is early. But I´d like to think that you´re the Cory to my Topanga and that´s why I bought you this. I love you Riley Matthews." He said to her and Riley looked shocked at him. They hadn´t said the three words to each other yet, but it felt so right to her. Lucas felt so right to her.

As she was still in shock, Lucas got behind her and put her hair away to put the necklace on. Riley let him, letting the words sink in, staring at the necklace around her neck now. Then she smiled and turned around and before Lucas could say anything else she kissed him hard on the lips which soon ended up in their tongues battling with each other and fireworks exploding in their heads.

As they needed to breath they slowly broke apart and Riley smiled at Lucas, telling him, "I love you, too Lucas Friar."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, this was kind of cheesy, but that´s just how I am sometimes. How did you like the first Joshaya kiss?

Like I said, if you want me to write more than one last chapter I wanna see this story hit the 130 reviews with this chapter! Not, because I am needy for reviews, but because I want to see how much you want this, because I also have other ideas I could work on.

I hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	14. Important people

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

How are you?

Yes, I am back with a new chapter! :D

Wow. You guys overwhelmed me with 16 reviews and 132 overall! I get it, you want me to write on and I will :) Thanks so much for all the support from you guys! :)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _As she was still in shock, Lucas got behind her and put her hair away to put the necklace on. Riley let him, letting the words sink in, staring at the necklace around her neck now. Then she smiled and turned around and before Lucas could say anything else she kissed him hard on the lips which soon ended up in their tongues battling with each other and fireworks exploding in their heads._

 _As they needed to breath they slowly broke apart and Riley smiled at Lucas, telling him, "I love you, too Lucas Friar."_

* * *

 **In the car**

´´Why did we already have to leave at 9?" Maya asked pouting, looking over the boy who just gave her the most perfect of all nights with taking her to the art gallery she was dreaming off and getting her an internship there which she still couldn´t believe really happened, but it did and she was so happy, she could just kiss him all day. Well, she could do that anyway, but still. He really was too good to be true for her. He was making her feel in a way that she never felt before and he said she was the best thing that happened to him.

Josh on the other hand chuckled while driving, taking the blonde´s hand. ´´The gallery closed at 9, Maya. We couldn´t just stay there and besides, you´ll be there all summer, remember?" He told her and Maya beamed at him, squeezing his hand.

"How could I forget that the most amazing and most handsome young man in the universe got me an internship there? I still want to know how you managed that, Josh. I mean that guy barely talks to anyone and you got him to offer me an internship. Either you´re a magician or-" She started, but Josh quickly cut her off.

"It´s not important how I got you the internship. Besides, most of it your drawings were doing, I am serious Maya. I just did a little bit convincing to get through to William Cooper and it was worth it." He said to her and squeezed her hand another time, before reculantly letting go to concentrate on the road. He wanted to hold hands with Maya, but he also did not want them to die in a car accident or anything. That wouldn´t be such a nice end to the perfect date.

Maya looked at him and rolled her eyes, not quiet believing him but she let it fall. She maybe would ask Mr. Cooper himself at some point. "We could´ve gone for a walk in the park." She suggested. "We still could. We still have like 45 minutes!" She really didn´t want this date to end and she did not understand why Josh wanted to go home so badly. Did he have second thoughts? Why didn´t he want to spend more time wit her?

Josh looked at Maya for a split second seeing her worrying face and sighed, taking her hand again. He wanted nothing more than spending more time with her, but he had to do something first or they might never have the chance to really be together. It had to be and Maya hopefully soon understood what he was talking about.

"Trust me, there´s nothing I want more than spend time with you, but I have to get something done before that and you have to trust me on this Maya. Do you trust me?" Josh asked her, looking quickly at her and then at his phone where there was a simply answer from his brother. _Ok. We´ll be there._ Josh had to do this and he knew that. Maya would hopefully get it soon, too even though the blonde seemed a bit hurt, but now really curious.

She looked at the Matthews boy who looked adorable to her in any situation, but especially when he was concentrating on the road and then smiled. He wouldn´t give up on her. Without him she wouldn´t have that internship, without him she wouldn´t have had her first kiss. Whatever he had to do was important and she´d trust him.

That´s why the blonde nodded, smiling at him and said to him, "Yes, Josh. I do trust you." Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek what made Josh blush a bit and Maya chuckled at him, leaning back in her seat and smiling. She was happy as long as she was with him no matter how much time they spend together.

"Besides, there will be many more dates to come where we can spend all the time we have. It´s just this one, trust me." Josh added. Trust me. He said that so many times and Maya did. There weren´t many people she trusted, but Joshua Gabriel Matthews was one of them. He wouldn´t have kissed back, if he didn´t like her, would he? He was the one who had asked her out. He was the one who wanted to end the long game sooner than planned.

A minute later Josh pulled up in front of the apartment building of the Matthews and both took a deep breath. Maya was already scared of just facing Mr. Matthews, but she did not know what was all waiting for her up there. Josh on the other hand knew and it made him sweat, but he knew that he had to do this.

So he went out of the car and opened the door for Maya, holding his hand out. She took it and climbed out of the car, never letting go of his hand. Josh gave her another kiss on the cheek and then asked her, "Are you ready?" He was freaking nervous. Even more nervous than while the car drive. Now it was actually getting real and he had to face something that he had never been so afraid of.

Maya smiled at him, took another deep breath and then nodded and replied, "Ready when you are."

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier in the Matthews apartment**

 _I wrote Shawn already, but this is for Topanga and you, too. I need you guys all in your apartment around 9.20 the latest. Maya and I will arrive soon after. I need to talk to you. You´ll find out why as soon as we´re there._

Cory had looked at the message for a good 10 minutes after it arrived around 8 pm, not quiet understanding what Josh was trying to say. Why did he all need them in the apartment? Shawn had already talked to him, hadn´t he? He did not understand what was going on, but he trusted his little brother in this point and had told Topanga about it who was sitting besides him on the couch now since a solid 10 minutes. It was only 9.10 pm, but both of them were quiet curious and also a bit scared of what would happen.

"Why do you think Josh needs all of us here and so early?" Cory asked his wife and Topanga looked at him clueless. Normally she was the one finding things out really quickly, but this was even a mistery to her. Why would Josh want them to be here to wait up for them?

Before she could answer though the door went open and Shawn and Katy literally stormed in, looking around. "Are we late? Are they already there? Do you know what Josh wants?" Shawn asked, looking at his best friend and his wife at the couch, looking just as confused as them. As he saw that neither Josh or Maya were already there he sighed relieved and plopped down besides his best friend. "What is this all about?" He questioned Cory.

"We don´t know." Topanga replied. "Josh just sent Cory a message that we should all be here and wait up for them, because they would come soon."

"You guys got the message, too?" Riley suddenly asked, coming inside the living room along side Lucas, Zay and Farkle. Auggie was also coming from his room, sitting down on Topanga´s lap. The parents looked shocked at them. Not that Riley was there, but what was the rest doing here? Did all of them get a message from Josh. "Josh told me to come in the living room around 9.20 and to bring Lucas, Zay and Farkle, too." The Matthews girl added at their confused looks.

Everyone looked to the clock and saw that it was 9.20 now and they were getting impatient. "Why would Josh want us all to be here?" Katy asked confused like everyone else, but nobody had an answer to that. It was weird to all of them.

So the others just sat down, too staring at the clock and waiting for Josh and Maya to arrive, staring at the door. All of them wanted to know what was going on and couldn´t wait for them to come home now. Hopefully they wouldn´t be late. "I hate waiting." Zay mumbled in between and everyone shot him a look which made him just hold up his hands in defense.

The minutes ticked by painfully slow as suddenly the doorknob started turning and Shawn sprung up along side Cory. Everyone else stared at the door as it opened and Maya and Josh stood there, holding hands. Maya´s eyes went wide as the ones of the others and she looked alarmed at Josh. "Josh, what is this here? What did you do?" She asked him shocked while Josh just swallowed and squeezed her hand and then letting go.

"Just trust me." He told her and then walked up to the others while the blonde girl slowly followed while looking at the people she called her family who were staring at the two confused even though Riley was also squealing inside at them, holding hands.

"Why did you all want us to be here?" Farkle was the first one who asked Josh and Josh looked at him and then to the others who were also waiting for an answer, but he walked straight up to his brother and the man who he had always considered as his big brother. The man who also had been there since day one for him and that he really loved as his brother, but who was also the dad of his girl.

"I called you all here, because I wanted to talk to you. To the person who matter the most to Maya. To people who mean a lot to me, too because I want to do this right." Josh replied.

As nobody answered he looked at Shawn and Katy and continued, "Shawn, Katy. I know that Maya is your daughter and that you love her over everything and you don´t want her to get hurt, I don´t want her to get hurt either and I really like her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and taking her to this date today just proved this to me more. She has the greatest capicity of love I´ve ever seen and that not last, because of her great parents and the great people she had in her life." He added looking at the others.

Then he looked at his brother and his sister in law. "Ma brother. I know that you care about Maya like your own daughter, because she hadn´t had a dad until to long ago and the same goes to you, Topanga. You always took care of her and you love her and I know how much she always meant to you since she went through that bay window to Riley. Also to you, Auggie, because she was like a second sister to you." Josh said to them and both parents looked quiet stunned at him even though Topanga and Katy were smiling.

Then he walked up to Farkle, Lucas and Zay and before he could say something Lucas stated, "If you hurt her, you´re going to be a dead man." The younger Matthews chuckled at that and nodded, knowingly.

"I don´t want to hurt her and I know that she has brothers, best friends found in you guys that I would never want to take away from her, but I want her to be a big part in my life, too if not my life." He said and Maya gasped in the background as she walked up to him, taking his hand. She couldn´t believe that he was doing this, but she was close to tears. He was so sweet and she didn´t know how she deserved him.

Then Josh turned to Riley who was already smiling like a goof and said to her, "Riles, I know it´s hard to share your best friend and you two have the greatest and closest friendship I´ve ever seen and I know that she is your sister and I am your uncle and that sounds really wrong , if you say it like that, but I want to be with Maya and I hope that I get your blessing as well."

Then he turned to the others and added, "I hope to get all of your blessings. That´s why I wanted you to be here. To do this right and to show you how much I care about Maya Penelope Hunter and the people she loves. I want to ask you for your blessings for us to date. To be girlfriend and boyfriend."

Everything was quiet for a minute while Josh waited for them to say something and Maya got quiet impatient, too while looking shocked at Josh who was giving her a smile. Nobody had ever done something like this for her, but Josh knew her. He knew how much these people meant to her and how she wanted them to be okay with Josh and her and he had asked them if they would be okay with it. He-

Instead of replying the people in the room just suddenly started clapping and Riley screamed, "YEEEESSSS!" While the others just clapped except for Shawn and Cory. Josh and Maya looked at each other and Josh swallowed, taking a deep breath and walking up to them with Maya.

But before he could say anything Shawn asked Maya, "Is that what you want?" Maya nodded, looking at Josh and squeezing his hand.

"Yes, it´s what I want dad." She replied and Shawn looked at Cory who shrugged his shoulder and looked at his best friend smiling. Shawn swallowed and then slowly nodded.

"Well, then okay. I mean, I always wanted to have some relation to the Matthews anyway." He said and the others laughed at that. "But you better treat her right, Boing or I have to explain to your parents why they lost a son." Josh looked a bit terrified at that, but Maya chuckled at that while Topanga looked at the clock and smiled at the two.

"It´s only 9.40." She said and Josh and Maya looked at each other.

"Bay window?" He asked her and looked at Riley who just smiled and nodded.

Maya chuckled and nodded, "Bay window right now."

So they went to Riley´s room and sat down on the bay window. As soon as they sat down there, they were just grinning at each other and Josh wanted to do nothing more than kiss the girl in front of him. It was perfect to him. All of this. It worked out and now he could be with her. With that thought he did really lean down, but Maya suddenly leaned away and he almost fell face down into her lap what made her laugh.

Josh looked in disbelief and hurt at her as she stated, "You might have asked my family, but you didn´t ask me yet to be your girlfriend." The Matthews boy looked in disbelief at her, but she was just grinning at him and he chuckled a bit.

Then he took her hands and asked her, "Maya Penelope Hunter, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Maya´s grin went only wider as she wiped away a fake tear and nodded. "I´d love to, Joshua Gabriel Matthews." She replied and that was all that it took for Josh to finally lean down and kiss his new girlfriend. It was absolutely perfect for both of them, especially since their someday had finally started and everyone seemed to be okay with it.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I know this was cheesy, but I still hope you liked it.

I have to see when I´ll update the next chapter, since I need to do some brainstorming to continue the story. You can tell me in the reviews what you´d like to see! :)

I hope you guys liked it! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	15. After Bliss

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

How are you?

Yes, I am back with a new chapter! :D It´s quiet short, but it is kind of an introduction into the new part of the story, since it´s kind of the second main part of it. The new other chapters will be longer, I promise.

I didn´t take that long to figure out how I want to write on. I hope it doesn´t get boring now.

I´m trying my best to keep it interesting. If you have some wishes or ideas let me know!

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Then he took her hands and asked her, "Maya Penelope Hunter, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

 _Maya´s grin went only wider as she wiped away a fake tear and nodded. "I´d love to, Joshua Gabriel Matthews." She replied and that was all that it took for Josh to finally lean down and kiss his new girlfriend. It was absolutely perfect for both of them, especially since their someday had finally started and everyone seemed to be okay with it._

* * *

 **At Riley´s room the morning after**

"She´s still asleep." Maya heard through muffled voices through the door as she was turning around in Riley´s bed. After Josh left Riley and her had talked until 2 in the morning about the date and the kisses and what Josh did for her in front of their family. Maya was already half asleep as Maya wanted to rant on, but the brunette realised at some point that it was no use. Why Riley was up at 9 in the morning was a mistery to her though. Maya just wanted to go back to sleep for another 3 or 4 hours, dreaming of her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend... She had to smile at that word, realising that Josh and her really were official now. But before she could go back to her dream land she heard another voice, "Oh, okay. I don´t want to wake her up. I guess you drowned her with questions yesterday?" When you were thinking about your boyfriend. It was Josh who was talking to Riley!

Maya immediately sat up on the bed, trying to listen better. Why was he here so early and how cute was that that he did not want to disturb her in her sleep? He was so thoughtful and nice, it just made Maya fall for him even more. She still couldn´t understand how she deserved someone as amazing as Joshua Gabriel Matthews in her life as her boyfriend, but she took it, because she was in love with him.

"I´m sure that Maya wouldn´t mind being woken up by a good morning kiss of her boyfriend." Riley stated, but then Maya heard Cory shout, "She sure won´t and I won´t allow that! You´re not going in there while she´s still sleeping!"

Maya laughed as Josh suddenly started laughing, too and then told his brother and his niece, "I know better than that, I won´t wake her up. I´ll just wait until she wakes up." Maya smiled at that happily, while slowly standing up from the bed, already wanting to get dressed. As she stopped. _No._ She decided. _I am going to let him wait a bit for me._ Then she sat back down on her bed and took out her sketchpad and started drawing a picture, thinking of last night and the gallery and the internship she got. Josh was amazing. First that and now he would sit in the Matthews apartment hours just for her to wait to wake up. All of them knew how late she sometimes woke up on Sundays.

She completely got lost in the sketch and drew for a half hour as she realised that it was already a quarter to 10. Her eyes went wide and she quickly changed into a grey tank top that said "Netflix, Nachos& Naps" , black ripped shorts, black sneakers, a black leather bracelet, some make up and her hair was in a high pony tail. She gave herself a look in the mirror and then slowly nodded. Josh has seen her worse. It wasn´t like the nicest outfit, but it was okay.

So she took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down and then walked towards the door and opened it. As she stepped into the living room she saw Josh, sitting on the couch along side Auggie and they were playing Uno. Riley was sitting at the kitchen counter with Lucas and they seemed to be doing something for school. Maya shuddered. A learn date.

She was wearing a dark blue denim overall, a yellow shirt that said "Sunrise" , white sneakers, some make up and her hair was in waves down her back.

Her eyes went back to her boyfriend who was laughing at Auggies attempts to cheat. He looked so cute while doing so and she loved how he was with the little boy. If they ever had k- Okay, she should not think about that now already. They just came together yesterday, but he seemed really serious about it, especially as he talked about it to her family yesterday. She smiled at the thought and just wanted to say something as Auggie looked up to her and groaned.

"Oh great. Your wife is here." He exclaimed and threw his cards to the ground, looking at Josh while Maya laughed and even Riley and Lucas looked up now. Josh slowly looked up, too smiling at Maya while Auggie added, "Ewwwww. I don´t get it. You guys are gross!"

Josh and Maya weren´t hearing him though, because they were just staring at each other, smiling. Josh was in awe how effortlessly beautiful Maya looked right now and Maya was smiling wide at the handsome young man in front her, too. Her heart started beating out of her chest again as he stood up and walked around the couch and up to her. She let him put his arms around her while he hugged her as a greeting, taking his scent in and smiling. She was already on Cloud 9 and they hadn´t even kissed yet.

As if he could read her mind he broke apart smiling and greeted her, "Hey."

She looked back at him with the same huge grin on her face and replied, "Hey."

Then he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss while kissing back. fire was going through their whole body, just from their lips touching. But after 10 seconds he already broke apart and Maya pouted a bit. Josh chuckled and kissed her forehead, whispering against it, "Auggie is going to kill us and Riley looks like she is about to faint." Maya laughed at that and looked at her best friend who looked half disgusted and half in awe at her best friend and her uncle.

"This is so weird and gross, yet so cute." She stated and Lucas slowly nodded while both Maya and Josh laughed and Josh took her hand, squeezing it. She smiled at him lovingly while the brunette continued, "As much as I am happy for you guys, I still can´t believe it. My uncle and my best friend, together."

Josh rolled his eyes and told his niece, "Well, you better believe it Riles, because I am not going to let this beauty go." Maya blushed deeply at that while Auggie made gagging noises in the back ground, starring daggers at his uncle. Josh looked at him, letting go of Maya´s hand and then sat down besides the boy again. Auggie crossed his arms, but Josh put him on his lap and whispered something to him. Auggie´s eyes lit up and Maya wondered what the older boy was telling his nephew there. Before she could think too much into it Josh and Auggie already stood up again though.

Auggie walked up to Maya, crossed his arms again and then said to her, "You won this time, woman." Then he walked back into his room, leaving a confused Maya behind.

Lucas was the first one to ask Josh, "What did you say to him that he left?"

Josh chuckled at that and shrugged, going back up to Maya this time putting an arm around her shoulder and then replied, "I promised him that I´d go with him to the adventure park next weekend and buy him as much cotton candy as he wants, if he lets me take out my girlfriend today. He wanted to do that for a long time with me and since I have a little break now I can finally do it." Maya was in awe in how he acted towards Auggie and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

But then she suddenly realised something that Josh said and looked down at herself. "You´re taking me out?" She asked a bit terrified almost and Josh laughed.

"You look beautiful, Maya and I was just thinkíng about breakfast and a walk in the park. This outfit is perfect for that." He told her and the blonde blushed immediately again, punching the boy lightly in the shoulder but Josh hold his shoulder in fake defense and pouted what made her laugh and Riley and Lucas smile at them.

"You guys are adorable." Riley stated, clapping her hands and Maya laughed looking at her best friend.

Then she turned around to Josh and said, "Let´s go little ferret."

Josh nodded and they made their way out of the door into their second date, both smiling from ear to ear, because they were going out with the person they fell for. Hard.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Maya and Josh are going on their second date! Breakfast date!

What did you think of the first chapter of the second kind of installment of my story?

If you like it, let me know in the comments below! I am trying to update as soon as I can! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	16. Oh Cory

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

How are you?

I´m trying my best to keep it interesting. If you have some wishes or ideas let me know!

I´m at Wattpad under the same name that I have here! Follow me and I´ll follow back! :)

Thanks for all the reviews you have given me so far! I love all of them! :)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and if you do let me know in the comments below! :)

So I ordered two shirts and two rompers at Forever 21 and I´m moving next week saturday. I really hope they arrive before I leave :D

Gabrie xoxo

P.S.: Outfits are as always to be found on Polyvore under the same name as here! :)

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"You guys are adorable." Riley stated, clapping her hands and Maya laughed looking at her best friend._

 _Then she turned around to Josh and he said, "Let´s go little ferret."_

 _Maya nodded and they made their way out of the door into their second date, both smiling from ear to ear, because they were going out with the person they fell for. Hard._

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later**

"You wouldn´t have had to run back and change, Maya. You were georgeous with what you had on." Josh told his girlfriend of a day, while putting an arm around her as they walked down the stairs. The blonde girl looked up to him, meeting his loving and honest look that made her heart beat faster. He always knew how to make her feel special even though she did have to change in her opinion after what she had on just half an hour ago. She could not go out like that on a date.

Now she was wearing a dark blue Flowy of the shoulder top along with black ripped jeans, black boots, a dark blue bag, her locket, her black leather bracelets, some make up and her hair went in waves down her back.

"I did have to change. We´re going on a date and I can´t go in things I´d probably even sleep in, Josh. Besides, I have to keep up with all these college girls that are fainting over you." Maya stated and quickly put her hand over her mouth as she realised the second sentence she had said. She hadn´t meant that to come out of her mouth. She didn´t want Josh to know what the other reason was why she always tried to look her best when she was with him even though it was true. She was scared that he ran off for some college girl at some point, if she wouldn´t be pretty enough.

The Matthews boy did look shocked at her though as he heard that and stopped in his tracks. They had just arrived in front of his car and Maya just wanted to go inside the car, but she knew that Josh wouldn´t open it until they talked about this and talking about it was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Maya tried to avoid Josh´s gaze as he suddenly put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up to him. Before she could open her mouth though he suddenly simply planted his lips on hers. Maya gasped which caused Josh to put his tongue into her mouth which led to them making out. Josh actually intended to make this kiss sweet, but it got hot and Maya´s head was spinning. This was her first make out with a boy and it was amazing. Josh was amazing. He knew how to sweep her off her feet every single time.

As they broke apart after a good two minutes of making out, both were breathing hard and Josh chuckled, kissing her cheek. Then he said, "I actually wanted this to be a short sweet kiss to prove my point, but I couldn´t help it." Maya laughed at that, too and then Josh continued, "Maya, you don´t have to keep up with anyone, because you don´t have any competition. To me you are the best thing that could ever happen and the most beautiful girl, even in your PJ´s."

The blonde girl blushed deeply at that, not knowing what to say. So she just leaned up and kissed the boy in front of her. Josh smiled into the kiss and this time it was slow and passionate and loving and both got lost into it. As they broke apart though, they were breathing even heavier. Not that one of them would complain at all. There was just love in between them.

As they broke apart, they were both smiling wide while Maya´s cheeks were still quiet rosy. "You are too sweet to me. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me. I can´t believe that I am together with Joshua Gabriel Matthews." Maya said to him and Josh laughed, shaking his head.

"And I cannot believe that I am allowed to call the georgeous talented Maya Penelope Hart my girlfriend." He told her and Maya smiled even wider as he hold the passanger seat door open. She went in and Josh quickly went into the drivers seat. As soon as both of them buckled up Josh took her hand and then added, "Let´s go have our second date."

* * *

 **At the Matthews apartment**

"Where are they?" Cory asked, coming out of Topanga´s and his room, looking around in disbelief. He had just gone into the room to check on his wife who had been working on a project the whole morning and then wanted to go back into the living room to make sure to do his duties as a second dad, but he was obviously too late as he now looked around. Not only that, but Riley also wasn´t sitting on the chairs at the kitchen counter alone. His actual biological daughter had her boyfriend over, too still. Cory didn´t buy the whole study date thing.

Riley and Lucas looked up from their textbooks and looked at Cory. "They went on a breakfast date." Riley replied and Cory looked even more annoyed at that what made the brunette sigh and Lucas roll his eyes. "Dad, they are together now. You gave them your permission just yesterday." Riley added and Cory shook his head.

"I was under a lot of pressure! I can´t believe that my little brother is going out with my daughter´s best friend!" Cory exclaimed what made now both of the couple roll their eyes and look at each other. They already went through this as Riley and Lucas came back together and now it started all over again. "Don´t roll your eyes at me! You should be weirded out, too! It´s your uncle and your best friend!" Cory added in disbelief.

His daughter sighed at that and stood up, followed by Lucas. "Dad, trust me I still have to get used to that, too but complaining about it and telling them that they can´t date won´t work anyway. They are Maya and Josh. You should know the best that they´d do it even if you guys would´ve said no. Besides, they are cute together and I want them to be happy." Riley told her dad.

"Your daughter is right, Cory." Topanga agreed as she went out of the room, looking a bit stressed from all the work. "They already are together and they are happy. Let them be happy and don´t complain so much about everything. They are young and in love. All of them." She nodded towards Riley and Lucas who now were holding hands, smiling at each other. Mr. Matthews looked annoyed at his wife at that comment as the lawyer rolled her eyes and added, "We´ve been there once, too haven´t we?" At that comment Cory couldn´t say anything.

"That is not the same." Cory tried to convince himself, but all the others shook their head. "Oh, come on. We´re parents. We´re allowed- Yeah, I know that we´ve been even younger than them, Topanga but this is still weird! I mean, they are-" He started, but this time got cut off by his wife again.

"Maya and Josh and they will always stay Maya and Josh." Topanga replied. "Get over it, Cory. Not even Shawn went that crazy and Maya is actually his daughter now and Josh has also always been practically his little brother. Just calm down and be happy for them just as you should be happy for your own daughter."

Riley looked stunned, but thankfull at her mom as Lucas smiled at her. Cory looked in disbelief at them and then at his wife and then crossed his arms and just walked back off again, mumbling something about "Impossible Teenagers" what caused Topanga to let out a sigh, shaking her head and then she went back into the bedroom, too to talk to her stubborn husband, leaving the couple behind, looking at each other.

Lucas chuckled, kissing Riley´s cheek and then asked, "How about a piece of cake at Topanga´s for a break?"

Riley raised an eyebrow at him and then said, "You do know that your dad might kill you when we come back?"

Lucas shrugged, giving her a quick peck and then replied, "I´ll take that risk."

* * *

 **At the breakfast date**

"Why have I never been to this place?" Maya asked in disbelief as she digged into her strawberry pancakes at IHop. She had heard of this place a million times, but this had actually been the first time she´d been here and she was in love. Not as much as into Josh, but this place probably came second right now. She just never wanted to stop eating and the portions were huge anyway. As Josh told her he would take her out to breakfast she did not expect that.

Josh chuckled and then replied, "I cannot believe you´ve never been here. I mean it´s not too cheap, but I am here at least once a month and I am a college student."

Maya rolled her eyes at that and just continued digging into her pancakes, while here and then taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "My mom and I aren´t exactly rich and I´ve barely ate breakfast with my mom and if I ate it with Riley it was always at her place." Maya stated and looked down at that what made Josh flinch and quickly take her hand. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel bad. He wanted her to be happy and that was why he brought her here. Not to make her feel bad about what was before Shawn came into their life.

"Well, now you have Shawn and you have me and your mom finally has a job that actually pays good money." Josh said and squeezed Maya´s hand. "And did I mention that you actually get paid for your internship in the summer?"

Maya looked in disbelief at him and then asked, "Really?" Josh nodded and in that moment she really wanted to flung herself over the table and into his arms, but she stopped herself because the food was too good to be ruined for that and he even stole her wallet before they went in here that she wouldn´t even think about paying. She did not want him to pay for nothing, so she tried to calm herself, but yet she exclaimed, "I cannot believe that you did this for me. I would work my whole life in this gallery without getting a cent, if I could just work there and now you got me a paid internship. Who are you and how did you do that?"

Josh shrugged at that and squeezed her hand again. "That is not important. What is important is that you have the internship and that we are finally together. Everything else doesn´t matter. I am just really convincing and that´s it." He replied, but Maya did not believe him a word. She´d have to see William Cooper soon and ask him about the talk between him and Josh. There was more behind it.

The Matthews boy saw her thoughtful look though and added, "Let´s enjoy our date though, before my brother tries to track us down. I don´t want to be killed with an empty stomach."

Maya looked at Josh and rolled her eyes, but slowly nodded and took her fork into her free hand again without breaking hand contact with Josh. "You think he would´ve let us go, if we would´ve actually asked him?" The blonde now asked and looked at the boy in front of her with raised eyebrows. Two seconds later both of them broke out into laughter thinking about how stupid the question even was.

And then they both replied to the question, "Never."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I honestly have the feeling that the story is getting boring now that the two are together. What do you think?

I also might want to work on a new story, something about a continuation of GMW... I actually do want to do a season 4 of my own, so what do you rather want to read? This story or a season 4 like with real episodes and a "Season 4 , if Netflix would´ve taken over" version?

Let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	17. Finished

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Like I already said, I started a season 4 for you guys with different couple changes and all that stuff. I´d love for you guys to check it out and leave a comment, follow and favorite!

I also actually wanted to write a few more chapters for this story before ending it, but then I realised that how it is right now is an unplanned nice ending in my opinion, so I am going to leave it like that.

This story is officially over. I am sorry for everyone who wanted to see me writing Rucas and Joshaya marrying, but that´s not for this story.

Who knos maybe one day I´ll write a story about that ;)

But this story is now over and I wanted to thank everyone who read it and who followed and favorited it! Thanks for all the support and the many, many amazing reviews! :)

I hope to see you on my other stories soon ;)

Gabrie xoxo


End file.
